The Retrieval Of Kenna Shane Spencer
by themindofmine
Summary: Kenna is gone...can Eliot and Nate get themselves together enough to find the hitter's wife before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

The Disappearance

Eliot looked out over the city from the roof of the apartment building he had called home for the last five years. His hand stroked the long brown locks of his daughter curled up against him, his down vest wrapped around her. It was late and he knew he should take Faith downstairs to the warmth of her own bed but Eliot couldn't quite make himself head down the stairs to the dark, quiet apartment.

"It's getting late." Nate said from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, it is." Was the only answer Eliot could come up with.

"Do you want me to take Faith to bed?"

"I can take care of my own daughter Nate."

"No one said you couldn't. We just want to help."

"I know. I just need time."

"If you need us, you know you can just ask."

"I know." He looked down at the little girl he held in his arms. She had just turned three and she was all Kenna. Except for her brown curls and blue eyes that her mother said were going to get her all the boys and Eliot all the headaches.

"We'll be down in the bar if you need anything."

"Thanks." Eliot closed his eyes and listened to Nate's footsteps leaving the roof. Adjusting the child on his lap he looked at the stars in the sky. "I let her down Faith. She trusted me and I let her down." The little girl shifted at the sound of her name but remained sleeping. "I will get her back Faith. One way or another I will get her back."

"Eliot?" Parker's voice was quiet in the darkness.

"Just leave me alone. I just need to be with my daughter alone for a little while."

"She wouldn't want you wallowing in your grief."

"I'm not wallowing Parker and what the hell do you know what she would want?"

"She was my friend too Eliot. Next to you and Hardison she was the closest friend I ever had." Eliot clenched his teeth.

"You talk about her like she's gone."

"Eliot you saw the same thing I did. You saw the plane explode, you saw them put her on that plane."

"I saw what Moreau wanted me to see." Faith stirred. Eliot put his arms protectively around the little girl.

"Eliot…"

"Daddy stop yellin'. Mama will be pissed you woken me up."

"Faith Valentine you watch your mouth." Parker said without thinking. "I'm sorry." Eliot smiled a bit.

"It's okay. Auntie Parker is right Faith. You need to stop repeating the sassy words your mama uses."

"I miss mama." She whispered rubbing her face against Eliot's chest.

"So do I darlin', so do I." He stood up and pulled the vest around the little girl and turned to face Parker. "She's not gone Parker. I would know if she was gone. Somehow Moreau got her off that plane."

"Eliot, it's been six months. We've hit dead end after dead end. He's not on anyone's radar. Not McGarret's or Sterling's. Hell I've even called a few favors in at the FBI. No one knows where he's holding up."

"We will find him and when we do, we'll find Kenna." Eliot looked at his friend.

"Kenna taught me how to be a good friend." She stood in front of him. "I know Sophie would like to take all the credit for making me become more emotionally stable, but it was Kenna who taught me what real love could be like." She put her arm around him. "She loved you both so much." Eliot pulled away from her.

"She's alive Parker, please stop talking like she isn't." He took his daughter to the safety of his own apartment and locked the doors, checked the windows and set the alarm. Hanging up his vest he grabbed Faith's blanket off the couch and wrapped it around her. Setting the little girl down only to kick of his boots and find a somewhat comfortable position on the couch. Lifting the little girl up, he settled her in the crook of his right arm and against the back of the couch. It was pretty much their nightly routine since Kenna had been gone. Eliot turned on the television quietly on Sports Center and threw the remote on the coffee table.

"Sing to me daddy." The little girl whispered.

"Not tonight baby." Running his hand down her brown curls he kissed the top of her head. He hadn't sung to the child in over six months. Since the night Kenna had vanished into thin air. He closed his eyes and he remembered that night so vividly it scared him.

(Flashback)

(Six Months Ago)

"You really need to back off Eliot, Wittingham's men think I'm having an affair with my body guard." He pushed against the back of the elevator.

"Technically you are." He kissed her.

"Eliot…the camera." She nodded toward the east corner of the elevator.

"Hardison already has it on a loop. " He brushed her hair out of her face. "Kenna Shane Spencer have I told you how incredibly beautiful you are today?"

"Well it is only six o'clock." She smiled as the door started to open and Eliot stepped away from her. The party was in full swing. Kenna exited the elevator in all her glory. The silver gown hugged her body so close it made Eliot groan. It pissed her off she couldn't lose any weight after Faith had been born but he hadn't cared. Ever curve on her body turned him on more then she would ever know. "Your staring Spencer." She said when he nearly ran in the back of her.

"Sorry. When this is over I am taking you somewhere spectacular in that dress."

"It's only a loaner." She smiled.

"Well whoever loaned it to you tell them I will give them whatever they paid and then some for it." She smiled.

"Whittingham at nine o'clock." She said.

"I'll wait back here."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes and headed to the older man. "."

"Ahhh Ms. Travis, I was so looking forward to a quiet evening." He smiled.

"I can be very quiet." She smiled and took a sip of her Champaign. "My husband was a big supporter of your lash campaign and I was hoping you would like the keep the arrangement going with this election."

"Your husband is in jail for money laundering."

"No one said he was the brains of the operation." Kenna smiled.

"Ah a woman who knows how to run a business." The older man guided Kenna in to a room.

"_Eliot, where ever he's taking her is messing with her com. I got nothing but dead air."_ Hardison's voice echoed in his ear.

"I'm on it." Eliot went to the door where Kenna had just entered. He tried the door and it was locked. Nudging it with his shoulder, it didn't move. It was solid. "Parker, I need you over here now." She popped out from behind a plant next to him. He stood in front of her blocking her lock picking from anyone who might be looking their direction.

"Eliot, this is not a normal lock. It's almost safe like." She put her ear to it. "It's ticking."

"Ticking?" He turned and looked at her. "Figure it out. Hardison find me another way into that room."

"_I'm trying." _Eliot looked around the crowded room. People were milling around the old remodled southern mansion without a care in the world. Eliot was getting tense now._ "There's a patio door."_ Eliot and Parker headed out of the building. _"Go to the east side of the building."_ The sound of a jet engine starting interfered with Eliot's hearing.

"Hardison?" He looked up to see the jet on a small runway. Kenna was getting being pushed into the plane. "Nate, they got Kenna." He started sprinting as the gang way was being put up and the door closed. Running as fast as he could knowing that he would never catch the plane but knowing he would do anything he had to stop it. The explosion came next and rocked both him and Parker backward.

"Eliot!" Nate came from the house running with Sophie. "What happened?" Eliot and Parker were on the ground. Bits of debris scatted around them.

"Kenna was on the plane." Parker knew Eliot wouldn't be able to answer. She reached for him but he pulled away. He wasn't going to believe it. If he didn't believe it, it wasn't so. "Eliot?" He turned and looked at her, his blue eyes full of anger and grief. Shaking himself back to reality he got up.

"You okay?" He asked Parker, offering his hand. She took it and let him help her up.

"Yeah." She looked at him. "Eliot?" Parker reached for him. "Eliot." She caught him before he hit the ground. "NATE!" A charred piece of metal was imbedded in his shoulder and blood gushed from the wound. "Eliot please don't die on me too." She sobbed. He looked at her confused.

"She's not dead…Parker." The blackness overtook him and he pretty much lost the next three weeks. He didn't go to the funeral Nate and Sophie had planned. Eliot knew that his friends were just trying to help. Maybe they just wanted whoever tried to kill her to think they believed she was dead too.

(Present)

"Daddy?" Eliot looked down at his daughter snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Yeah baby, what's wrong?"

"You were callin' for mama again." Eliot closed his eyes.

"Sorry Faith. Daddy was just having a dream."

"I dream of her too." The little girl ran her hand down her father's cheek. "You gots to shave daddy."

"I'll get right on that sweetness." He rubbed his cheek against hers. "You are pretty bossy to be three Faith Valentine."

"Anny Parker says I gets it from you."

"Oh she does, does she?" Eliot held the girl at arm's length above him. The girl giggled. He looked at the clock. He didn't want to get Faith riled up if it was still the middle of the night. It was almost six a.m. "Do you want super duper Parker pancakes and Bonanno bacon?" The girl nodded her head. Eliot brought her down and snuggled her close.

"Yeah. Can we call Parker and Alec?"

"Sure." He lifted the girl off him and she bolted to counter and put her ear bud Hardison made especially for the little girls ear.

"Parker Pancakes in fifteen minutes!" She bellowed. Faith hadn't quite mastered the volume control in her head. Eliot knew that he would have company in ten. Yesterday had been hard on all of them. Celebrating Faith's birthday without Kenna had been the hardest things any of them had done. Eliot knew that Hardison and Parker would move mountains if Faith called for them but when pancakes were offered they would break down doors. He stood and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for what was left of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Black Ops

(Davos, Switzerland)

The blond woman sat in silence like she always did. He knew she was working out a plan in her head. Maybe it was the way to leave or maybe it was a way to kill him but either way she was not thinking kind thoughts about him. He looked at her. She wasn't the classic beauty that most men would go for. She was strong and smart and more woman than most men could handle. He knew she had skills learned from the most cunning of thieves, hackers, grifters and most of all the skills of one of the best hitter's in the free world.

"You have three days to plan the next job." He said to her. She looked up. Her brown eyes void of any feeling.

"I'll have the plans to you by tomorrow." She ground out.

"Your cutting it a little close don't you think?" He shook his head.

"I've done everything you asked of me Damien. I haven't run I haven't tried to kill you. You keep your promise and I'll keep mine."

"I never really saw Spencer's attraction to you till now. You have a fire." McKenna Shane Spencer stood.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Storming out of the room Damien Moreau knew how to push her buttons. He always did. "I'm going up to my room." She said over her shoulder.

"Dinner's in an hour." He said smiling. The woman was sassy. He liked sassy. Standing up Moreau went to the window. It was cold here. He hated the cold. Soon he would have enough money to start his business again and he would find Nate Ford and his precious team and kill them all.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"We will get home." Kenna looked at the child asleep in the small cradle. "I am so sorry Chance." Tears formed in her eyes and she didn't stop them. "I miss them so much." She had been nearly three months pregnant when Moreau had taken her. Eliot hadn't known. Hell she had barely had time to let it sink in. The night of the party was the first time it dawned on her that she might be pregnant again. They had been so careful. Like her pregnancy with Faith, she hadn't missed a period. She had butterflies all evening and when she went to get in the dress Sophie had found for her it fit more snuggly in the bust than it had a few weeks earlier.

"Miss." A young woman came up to her. Kenna wiped her eyes. "Mr. Moreau said dinner is ready."

"Tell him I'll be down when I'm done feeding my son." Kenna picked up the baby and undid her top. Memories flooded back to her.

(Flashback)

"She's so tiny." Eliot lay next to her and watched as she fed Faith for the first time.

"She has your chin." Kenna smiled. He stroked the little girl's hair.

"Thank you Kenna. You've given me something so precious, I can't tell you what it means." He watched as his daughter eagerly ate her first meal. Kenna watched him. The love in his eyes so apparent.

"I love you Eliot." The tears started to fall. He looked at her.

"I love you too Kenna Shane…and you Faith Valentine." He kissed the baby's head and her mother's cheek. Kenna knew that this day was going to be filed in one of the best she ever had.

(Present)

"We will get back to them Chance Nathan Spencer. I promise." Kenna kissed the cap of dark hair on her sons head. "Soon your gonna meet your daddy and your big sister. If it's the last thing I do." She finished feeding the baby, burped him and laid him back in his crib. Standing up she fixed her shirt and walked to the door where a young woman was seated. "Take good care of him Maria."

"Yes ma'am." The younger woman stood and went to sit with the boy. Kenna walked down the hall and down the steps, taking her time she headed toward the dining room where Moreau and his men were seated for dinner.

"Gentlemen. Damien." They stood as she got to the table. Kenna took her napkin and sat. The men returned to their seats.

"How's young Chance?" Damien looked at Kenna from across the table.

"Fine. Thank you for asking." She had asked him after Chance had been born to let her deliver the boy to his father back in the states but Moreau knew that he would lose his edge if he let Kenna go to Boston and she wouldn't trust her son to any of his men. So he hired a nanny and the boy came with them when they traveled. Dinner was served and the men talked amongst themselves and Damien watched Kenna. Something was different about her tonight. She almost looked…helpless. She hadn't been sleeping much, he knew that much. Between the baby and the deadlines there weren't enough hours in the day. He also knew that she had been crying. He could tell by the red rimmed eyes.

"Maybe you and Chance to take a shopping trip into town in the morning. You could use some time to yourself and I'm sure Phillip wouldn't mind driving you. Right, Phillip?" Moreau looked at the man next to him.

"Yes, I have some errands to run myself." The young man looked like a GQ model and carried more weapons than most armies and knew how to use them.

"I'll see how Chance is feeling. He's been a little fussy."

"I think it would do you both some good." The older man looked at Kenna. "The sun would do you some good."

"You know what would do me a world of good Damien? Let me go home with my son."

"Your husband took my fortune. Until you've found ways to return it, you belong to me." Kenna knew Moreau was more than dangerous but she had dealt with men like him in the past and before this was all over she would make sure the man never harmed anyone again.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Kenna dressed in jeans and a sweater headed to the coffee pot in the kitchen. Phillip was waiting for her. Out of all of Damien's men, Phillip was by far the only man who had a conscious.

"Good morning." She said to him as she poured her coffee.

"Morning." He watched her like he always did. It amazed him how she moved so gracefully. "Is Chance up to going shopping this morning?" Kenna sat next to him at the counter.

"I think Damien's right. We need to get out." Philip pushed an envelope across the space between them. Kenna reached for it. Opening it the air left her lugs and tears that she had held back for months rolled down her cheek. Pictures of Faith and Eliot with a big orange hippo cake in front of her. "Oh God Philip. Thank you." She looked at the younger man then back at the picture. Eliot was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Faith's brown curls were longer than they had been when she left. In the background she could see Parker, tears in her eyes.

"They miss you more than anything."

"I need to get back to them Philip." He looked at her.

"I won't let him break his promise to you Kenna."

"One call and they could find me."

"One call and he'll kill them all, Chance included." She put the picture back in the envelope and passed it back to him. She knew if she got caught with it she would surely be dead. "Get ready and we'll go into town."

"Thank you." Kenna took her coffee and headed upstairs to get ready.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

(Boston, Massachusetts)

"Daddy can I have skedios for lunch." The little girl crawled up on Eliot's lap.

"I thought we had this talk Faith."

"Theys good for me. You can even put ocoli in thems."

"You want me to put broccoli in your spaghetti-o's. I can live with that." He smiled.

"When's Amy comin' home. She said her and Hunter was gonna' bring me presents."

"In a few days." Their nanny had met a really nice guy and they had gone skiing in Aspen for Valentine's Day. He thanked God every day the girl had come home with them from Texas three years ago. She had been so good with Faith when Kenna went missing. Eliot took off his glasses and put them on the table. "You're hungry now?"

"Yep." She smiled and touched his cheek. "You shaved."

"Just for you darlin'." He lifted her up and stood, flying her to the kitchen. His phone rang just as he was landing his daughter on the bar stool. "Hang tight sweet pea." Eliot took the phone out of his pocket. "Yeah."

"Have you checked the crime rate in Europe lately?" The voice echoed in Eliot's ear.

"Who is this?"

"Find the connection, find your wife." The phone went silent. Eliot looked at his daughter sitting patiently waiting for her lunch. He grabbed a can of spaghetti-o's out of the cupboard and a bag of broccoli from the freezer.

"Come on Faith, we need to go to Uncle Nate's." He scooped up the little girl and headed out the door.

"I thoughts you were makin' me lunch."

"I will honey, downstairs." He headed straight for the stairs and was down in Nate's apartment in less than a minute. "Bring up all the high end bank jobs and heist in Europe within the last six months." Eliot barked at Hardison.

"Good afternoon to you to."

"Just do it Hardison." He growled. "Parker can you heat these up for Faith?" He handed the little girl and her lunch to her favorite aunt.

"You got it." She looked him in the eye. "You okay?"

"I think I just might be." He touched Faith's hair. Turning back to Hardison there was at least a hundred high end bank jobs, museum heists and jewelry store robberies in Europe. "How didn't I see this?"

"See what?" Nate and Sophie walked into the room.

"The crime stats in and around Europe have nearly doubled since Moreau escaped from San Lorenzo last summer. He's stealing back his fortune."

"Eliot, what are talking about?" Sophie looked at the screen. "Europe is the home of the con. Things disappear all the time."

"Not like this." He looked at the map. "Can you pull up the reports and the camera footage from the last robbery to date?" Eliot looked at Hardison. "Please." Hardison tapped a few keys and a bank robbery in Belgium came up.

"First Federal Bank was robbed a week ago in Augsburg, Belgium. It's a pretty sizable town about a hundred miles for Munchen. The heist netted about a sixty million in cash and untraceable assets. " Hardison pulled up the footage. Eliot stood in front of the screen and watched it.

"Stop. Right there." He took a step closer. "It's her."

"Who?" Nate stood next to his hitter.

"Kenna." Eliot hissed through clenched teeth. "The bastards making her steal for him."

"Who?" Sophie came up on the other side of him.

"Moreau."

"Eliot, that picture is grainy at best. How can you tell its Kenna?" Nate squinted to try and see it.

"Nate I know my own wife." Eliot took a deep breath. "I need to go find her."

"Eliot, you can't go traipsing all over Europe in hopes to stumble into Moreau and find Kenna. How did you know where to look?" Sophie put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I got a call."

"A call?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah, it was all scrambled but I'm pretty sure it was a man. He told me to check out the crime rate in Europe and then to find the connection and I would find Kenna."

"Eliot…" Sophie looked at him.

"No Sophie. The NTSB found no traces Kenna was on that plane."

"You saw them take her into the plane."

"I saw them take a woman who looked like Kenna into that plane. They couldn't find one single thing that could prove she was there. They went through the whole wreckage." The anger was boiling in his veins.

"Okay, let's say she wasn't and Moreau has her." Nate walked in front of the screens and looked at the woman in the frame. "Why?"

"If you can't have Eliot Spencer as your hitter…who better than his wife." Hardison said. "I looked up about a half a dozen of the last jobs." Hardison put up the pictures. "No facial recognition but if you're saying that that woman is Kenna then the same woman showed up in all six of the heists." Nate looked thoughtfully at the screens. Eliot Spencer was the best. He didn't make mistakes.

"She also has skills Eliot doesn't have." Parker said from the kitchen. "The last three years we've been teaching her all our skills. She's a mastermind, hacker, grifter, thief and hitter all rolled up into one." She looked down at the little girl trying to eat her spaghetti-o's around her broccoli.

"He's using her to get to me. When he's done with her he'll be coming after me." Eliot looked at the screen. "We need to figure out where they're gonna hit next." He looked at Nate. "Give me a few days and I can call in a few favors. Hardison, you know as well as I do how Kenna thinks. Find that next job."

"Are you sure about this Eliot?" Nate trusted Eliot to do the right thing. For them and for his daughter. Going after Moreau was dangerous once but a second time they might not come out unscathed like the last time.

"Tell me if it wasn't Sophie you wouldn't do anything you could to find her." Nate couldn't deny Eliot. For more than six years the man had protected him and the team from harm and never asked for anything in return. Kenna was family. His family.

"We do this by the numbers Eliot. Take every precaution. I don't want Faith loosing another parent because of shitty intel." Eliot nodded. He still had more connections than he would ever admit and he planned on calling in any markers he might have left out there.

"Amy comes home on Saturday. I don't want to leave Faith without protection."

"So we have two days to gather what we can." Nate looked at Hardison, Sophie and Parker. "I guess I should ask if you're all in."

"Kenna would do anything for us." Parker looked at Faith. "We need her back."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Hardison answered.

"Just tell us what you need." Sophie smiled. Eliot looked at his friends.

"Thank you." He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and threw it to Hardison.

"See if you can track down where that call came from."

"You got it." He went to work. Eliot went to his daughter.

"Eat your broccoli Faith." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I wills daddy." He ruffled her hair.

"I gotta run upstairs to find a few numbers."

"We'll take care of things down here." Eliot headed upstairs. Sophie and Parker took Faith to play in the spare bedroom.

"Nate…" Hardison motioned him over. "I ran through those pictures again. I compared the picture Eliot said was Kenna to all the robbery and burglary footage." He pulled up fourteen pictures.

"All these in six and half mouths?"

"Yeah. Check out the diamond exchange robbery in Porte Prince." Hardison blew up the picture on the screen. It wasn't quite the back shot like all the others; the woman was turned slightly to the side.

"When was this taken?" Nate stood in front of the screen.

"A little over eight weeks ago." Hardison went and stood next to him. "I do detect a baby bump."

"Do not show Eliot this. His already on edge and if…if Kenna was pregnant when she left, she hadn't told Eliot yet. This will kill him."

"Do you think…I mean…Moreau doesn't have a soul?"

"I think Kenna bartered with a whole lot of lives to do what she's doing."

"He threatened us?"

"Eliot and Faith, us, her unborn baby." Nate looked at his hacker. "Get all the information you can on any high end art or gems on display. He's been hitting the big scores. If all fourteen of those jobs started with Moreau and he's taking all he can with the least amount of effort."

"He made me sick four years ago and the feeling hasn't changed."

"This time I let Eliot beat the bastard to death." Nate turned and headed to call in his own favors.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"So you and Eliot, were what? " Kenna sat across from Philip at a small coffee shop in Davos.

"Ally's as much as any two men can be in this line of work."

"Why do you work for him, knowing the kind of man Damien is?"

"Do you know what kind of man I am Kenna?"

"You're the kind of man who brings a desperate woman hope that she might see her family again." Kenna looked down at Chance, sleeping in his stroller.

"You will see that I'm not the kind of man you should turn your back to."

"There is good in everyone Philip. " Kenna looked at the younger man. "I know what Eliot's done and I know what he is capable of and you do know that Damien will not get away with this."

"And he doesn't pay me enough to protect him from a man like Eliot Spencer." Philip took a drink of his coffee. Kenna smiled. When Eliot came for her Philip wouldn't stop him, hell she knew if he would even help, given the chance. She hoped Eliot would find her before time ran out. Chance needed to know his father. She needed Eliot. The ache she felt for the last seven months was becoming unbearable.

"I think we better get back. Damien will send the wolves after us." Kenna stood. Philip took her bags and they headed back to the prison Kenna called home.


	3. Chapter 3

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Remember Me

Saturday

Boston

"You know he's got to be watching us." Hardison sat next to Eliot at the table.

"I know." Eliot looked at the footage for the third time and shook his head. "He's got us by the ball sack and he knows it." He looked at the possible jobs that Kenna might do for Moreau.

"She wouldn't do anything that would take more than five or six people." Hardison knew that much.

"She doesn't like to tell people how to do things so she does them herself. The crew she's working with will be the best." Eliot flipped back a few shots and looked at the woman running the show at the bank heist. "We fought for days before she left."

"Eliot…"

"She told me not to go after Moreau." He looked at the screen. "She made me choose. If I went after him she was taking Faith and leaving. Every hitter worked for Moreau at one time or another but she knew that I was his golden boy for too many jobs. She knew after San Lornenzo that he'd be gunning for me no matter how invisible I was to him."

"This isn't your fault man." Hardison looked at his friend. "This is nobody's fault."

"If I had gone after him and let her walk away…"

"No, don't even go there." The hacker shut the screens down. "Kenna would never do that. She would never leave you…leave us."

"I got her kidnapped Hardison. Me. My daughter is without her mama because I fucked up."

"No one sees it that way Eliot. Not Kenna, not Faith, no one."

"I blame myself." Nate came in.

"Don't. That kind of bull shit will only mess with your head. Moreau needed someone to get his fortune back. He got what he needed and he would have gotten it no matter what we did. He's Damien Moreau Eliot. He gets what he wants when he wants it. It was just fate that you and Kenna we're fighting."

"You really believe that Nate."

"You forget we we're all in your head that night Eliot. We heard you talking to her at the party. You weren't fighting." Nate put his hands in his pocket and looked at the two younger men. "If anyone is to blame it's me. I should have let you take him out at the air field."

"You had your reasons."

"No, I had to be in control and I screwed up. Now I want to make it right." He grabbed the file on the desk. "Let's see where we would hit next." Hardison turned back on the monitors.

"I have half a dozen possibilities. A bank in Dubai and art exhibit in London are our best bets. But we have a jewelry exhibit in Milan, a diamond show in Kavalla, Greece, banks in Dublin, Paris and Milan. "

"Milan." Both Nate and Eliot said at once.

"Okay then." Hardison pulled up the plans for the bank. Parker came up behind them. "The jewelry exhibit or the bank?"

"Both. It's a twofer." Parker looked at the screen. "Pull up the bank." She looked at it. "I've been in that bank. It has a Ledged safe and alarm system."

"Hardison…bring up those heist again." Nate looked at the list. "She's hitting places that you've all hit before. The museums, the diamond exchanges, the banks, you've all hit them before."

"She's sending us a message." Eliot shook his head. One weekend not to long before she disappeared they had all sat around the poker table, drinking and bragging about past heists. "Well we know where she's gonna be how the hell are we going to get there without Moreau knowing."

"We get arrested." Nate dialed his phone.

"Wha..what?" Hardison swallowed hard.

"If we're in jail…we can't go find Kenna." Parker looked at her boss.

"That's what we need Moreau's men to believe." Nate smiled. "Detective Captain Bonanno please." Eliot shook his head. This was so crazy it could almost work. Sophie came down the steps with Faith.

"Daddy…." The little girl squealed and ran to her father. "I tooks a great nap. Sophie said." Eliot picked her up.

"Good job baby." She took his face in both hands and kissed him.

"Can I have some ice cream?"

"No but you can have an apple." He let her down and she went to the basket on Nate's counter that held the apples.

"We're going to bring Kenna home to her Eliot." Sophie told him.

"Yeah, I know." Eliot smiled. "Let me cut that for you darlin'." He went to help his daughter and hoped they were going to pull it off.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Switzerland

"You can have an extra man for this, if you need one." Damien looked at the screen in front of him.

"I'm good. Philip said he'd man the van. I just need Nelson and Patrick." She hated being second guessed by anyone but being second guessed by an evil heartless wretch of a man really made her blood boil.

"You mess this up and you'll pay dearly."

"You fuck with my family, Damien, I will slit your throat."

"Do you talk to your son with that mouth?"

"You know I have done everything you asked so threatening my family at this point is moot."

"So then I can count on you to get the job done right then." Kenna stood.

"Three more jobs Damien. Then I'm done and whatever you have over my husband goes away and I get my life back." The older man smiled.

"A promise is a promise."

"If you break it, it will be the last thing you do." Kenna stormed out of the room and up to her own. Maria smiled at her and she nodded.

"He's asleep."

"Thank you. Tomorrow we head to Milan. Pack light, we'll only be gone a day."

"Yes ma'am." The younger woman smiled. "Have a good night."

"Thanks." Kenna watched the nanny leave. Then she went to check on her son. He was snoring lightly. She stroked his hair. The little boy was perfect. Kenna slid down the wall and sat on the floor next to her son's crib. Closing her eyes she remembered the night he was conceived.

(Flashback)

March 15, 2013

"You can't pull the red wire, Kenna; I told you that." Eliot said through clenched teeth.

"I know, Eliot and I can't pull the blue wire or it will disengage the red wire so back off for about a minute and let me think."

"Kenna, you don't have a minute." Glaring up at him she didn't flinch as she cut the yellow wire. "You're a witch, you know that." Kenna stood and took her knife from her pocket and cut the bomb from her husband. He stood and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Anytime cowboy."

"Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and they headed to the safety of the truck. The ride back to the apartment was quiet. The bad man they had taken down had tried to kill them all and it had taken a toll on the teams relationships. Eliot and Kenna's especially. They had both been put in the line of fire way too often lately. "You okay darlin'?" Eliot pulled into the garage. Nodding she waited till he put the truck into park befor she moved across the seat and kissed him hard. She tore at his jacket and shirt needing to feel his body next to her. "Hey, baby, take it easy." He pulled her back. The look in her eyes told him that easy wasn't going to be an option. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back down to him kissing her fiercely.

"Don't stop Eliot." She moaned against his lips. He wouldn't but it was gonna be tricky even for them in the front of the truck.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." He felt her hands undoing the button of his jeans. "Or not." He flipped the steering wheel up and pushed the seat back without breaking the kiss. He felt her warm hands on his hard length and moaned again. "You are a witch." Kenna silenced him with her tongue intertwining with his. Eliot moved his hands to her ass and pulled down her pants just enough for him to enter her. He took her hard and fast and neither on had cared about anything other than mutual satisfaction. When it was over Kenna collapsed on top of him clinging to him.

"I don't what I would do if I lost you."

"I ain't going anywhere darlin'." He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Not now, not ever." He whispered. Kenna knew that he wasn't lying to her. He would always be there when she needed him.

(Present)

"He is going to love you so much Chance." Kenna whispered.

"Kenna?" Philip's voice came through the heavy oak door. She wiped her tears and stood.

"Yeah, Philip, what is it?"

"Can I come in?" Kenna opened the door.

"It's late."

"I know. I just want to make sure you have everything for the job on Monday."

"I'm pretty sure I got it all." She leaned against the door. "Maybe a couple of more det cords, just to be on the safe side."

"I can do that. How's Chance doing?"

"He's sleeping. Maria is good with him. Thank you."

"She has orders to take him to the states if anything happens to us." He reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "She has no loyalty to Moreau."

"Good, thank you again for finding her."

"Eliot is a lucky man." He looked at her, his green eyes full of something Kenna hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky myself. " Kenna took a deep breath. "I should go…we have an early day tomorrow."

"Yeah. We'll talk tomorrow." She shut the door and ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. It had been a long time since she felt fear like this. Deep in the pit of her stomach it ate away at her. Fear for Chance. Fear for Eliot and Faith. Fear for Nate and the rest of the team. Hearing Chance start to fuss Kenna picked herself up and looked in the mirror. Eliot wouldn't recognize her even if he ran into her on the street. Her hair had been died brown and she had lost some weight. Pulling her hair back and brushing her teeth she felt a little better. Chance was ready to eat by the time she came back.

"Hey handsome. Sorry mama kept you waiting." She leaned over and picked up the baby. She pulled up her shirt and undid her bra. "This is my favorite time of night." She told the boy. "Your daddy used to come sit with your sister and me and sing. He's got such a beautiful voice." Chance looked at his mother with soulful eyes. "Your daddy's gene's are strong." Kenna knew the boy would have blue eyes. He was only six weeks old but some things a mother knows. She whispered stories of bravery and chivalry of a black knight riding a white horse coming to the rescue of a damsel who's love he carried in his heart from the time he was a boy. The child listened to the soothing sound of his mother's voice and was soon asleep.

"You weave a beautiful tale Kenna." Damien stood in the archway separating the nursery from her room.

"Stories from a woman who, until a few months, believed in fairy tale endings."

"I never thought of Spencer as anyone's hero."

"You know the man who thought he had no other choice than to take orders from a heartless bastard to survive."

"Eliot had plenty of choices back in the day. He just chose the fortune over his morals." He pushed himself off the door frame. "We leave for Milan at eight." The man looked at her. "Try and get some rest. You're looking a little…worse for wear."

"Thanks." She fought the urge to flip him off. He turned to leave but then turned back.

"His got innocent blood on his hands and for a woman like you I would think that would be a massive turn off."

"Eliot Spencer was more of a man when he was nine than you have ever been or ever will be Damien." Kenna laid her son in his crib and stood. "Please leave." She stood arms crossed looking him in the eyes. "I'm here to do a job and then I'm going home to my husband and daughter."

"A deal is a deal Kenna. Goodnight." Kenna knew Moreau to well. The sound of a lie leaving his lips always sounded the same. She went and took a shower and hoped a half hour under the scalding hot shower would take a few layers of filth off her.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Boston

"Do you have the tickets?" Nate asked Hardison.

"Yeah, I got Eliot three leaving in the morning."

"Okay. You deleted that picture right?"

"Hell yeah, I ain't pullin' the pin on that grenade." Eliot came in and Hardison handed him three plane tickets. "Leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." Eliot pulled out his phone and dialed.

"McGarret." The voice on the other was clipped.

"I got a package comin' your way on the eight o'clock from Boston."

"I'll keep it till you get back."

"I trust you will."

"Don't hesitate to call if you find yourself backed into a corner."

"Thanks…for everything." Eliot curtly hung up. Nate looked at his hitter.

"You ready?" Eliot nodded.

"I said goodbye to Faith and tucked her in. Hunter and Amy will take care of her."

"Okay then…" Nate looked at the four other people in the room. "Let's go get arrested."

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

The plan had been simple and for a half- assed plan. It turned out pretty well. Nate and the team broke into a downtown office building and for the first time in a very long time they set off an alarm. Eliot counted three black sedans over the course of the last few days parked in front of the bar. If he hadn't been lost in his own grief he might have noticed them sooner. They were there in the distance when Bonanno put the squeeze on them, watching as the mastermind, grifter, thief, hacker and hitter we're taken away in cuffs. They followed the two black SUV's and stopped a block up from the State Police Headquarters and watched as the five we're taken into the building. They called their boss.

"Nate Ford and his team we're arrested tonight." The dark haired man in the front sedan told the man on the other end of the line.

"How unfortunate for them. No court in their right mind would let such menaces out on bail." The man smiled on the other end. "Just keep me posted."

"Yes sir." The man hung up and looked at the building. He could blow it up and be rid of Ford and his crew but for some reason Damien had become obsessed with the plain wife of Eliot Spencer. They had spent weeks following them… just far enough behind them to be invisible. It wasn't an easy retrieval but they succeeded and now Kenna Spencer was working for their boss. He didn't like loose ends. And he didn't like Eliot Spencer. Taking care of things would be easy but Damien had been softening over the years and there would be a stiff penalty if Spencer and the others were taken out before his say so. Tonight wasn't the night. The man sat back and waited to see what his next move would be.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Maybe I should have taken Faith to Hawaii myself." Eliot looked across the table at Nate.

"Amy and Hunter won't let anything happen to her. Hunter is an ex-marine and Amy would die before she let anything happen to our little girl." Eliot smiled a little. Nate had taken to calling Faith 'our' little girl a lot lately. He didn't mind. They were a family and family belonged to each other. Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker would always be part of the little girl's life, no matter what.

"Then I guess we should be going." They had been snuck out the back entrance of the headquarters and Hardison had put tracking devices on the black cars so Bonanno could keep track of the hit men. Nate looked at his hitter.

"Just say the word and we can find another way to do this Eliot."

"Kenna's coming home one way or another Nate. If I have to go in and rip Moreau's heart out to get the job done, I will." Eliot had stifled his anger when there was any chance Faith might be within ear shot but now in the lounge of the airport in the middle of the night he could care less who heard him. "The man killed a dozen of Floras's men without batting an eye. Men who were bigger and stronger than him, Nate."

"Kenna has kicked some ass in her day Eliot; she can take care of herself."

"Then why the hell didn't she fight when they took her?" Nate reached into his wallet and took out a picture. He slid it across the table. It was Faith, blue eyes and wild hair, giggling for the camera. He took out another one…on the beach in Hawaii. Seven smiling faces on the happiest of days.

"This is why she's fighting now. This is why she didn't fight back then. Because Moreau is a bastard without a soul and he had men on us from the time he broke out of the prison cell in San Lorenzo. All he had to do was put us in front of a sniper rifle and she would do whatever he asked."

"Kenna has killed men for less." Eliot said through clenched teeth.

"But she's never had a reason to live." Nate put the pictures back in his wallet. "Your wife loves you and your daughter with everything she has Eliot. She would rather do Damien Moreau's dirty work and die then put either of you in harm's way." Nate handed Eliot a file. "Do you know this man?" Eliot opened the file.

"Philip Mc Closky. He was a government assassin for the CIA. We've done jobs in the past together and he's a cold hearted bastard. Makes Moreau looked like a Girl Scout."

"We think he's on Kenna's team. Hardison found him at three of the heists she's pulled."

"He's CIA, he wouldn't be working for Moreau unless…the CIA is backing Moreau or Mc Closky's gone rouge. Either way he's bad news." Nate handed him another file. Eliot looked at his boss. "Hardison's been busy."

"Hardison misses his best friend and wants him to find his wife." Eliot looked at the picture in the next file. He shook his head.

"Deacon Patrick is a fuck up. He was a wheel man for Moreau for a long time but that's about all he can do. Jack cars and drive like a son of a bitch. Other than that, he's nothing."

"Would Kenna know that?"

"Hell yeah, she almost got busted in Thailand because of his incompetence." Eliot remembers Kenna telling him that it was the first time she'd ever been close to being caught.

"So his screw up might get her caught?"

"If she gets caught she get's arrested…damn she's playing both sides against the middle. The little witch is gonna get herself killed." Eliot knew Kenna was smart but sometimes stupid stepped up to the plate and took over.

"She's smart Eliot. Kenna won't do anything without thinking it out." Eliot wasn't so sure. Kenna could think on her feet and plan a job as well as Nate but if emotion got in the way she made mistakes. He hoped the last few years of his discipline sunk in.

"Why didn't you show me this back at the apartment?"

"Because you would have wanted to rethink things. Knowing the players always makes you rethink things and right now I feel that the whole team needs to go with the emotional rescue on this one." Nate stood. "No one fights harder or plays dirtier when someone they care about is in harm's way." He looked at Eliot. "I became a thief because I lost Sam but I found a family because I became a thief. Sometimes you got to play both sides against the middle to survive." He patted Eliot on the back and handed him a phone. "Play this when we get on the plane. " Walking away Nate knew what he was doing, but damn it was going to hurt. He needed Eliot pissed. By the time the landed in Milan his hitter was going to be out for blood.

.


	4. Chapter 4

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Do No Harm

Sunday 12:17 a.m.

Somewhere Over The Atlantic

Eliot sat alone in the back of first class. Tucked in a window seat with no one around him. Hardison knew that the hitter didn't like to be around people when his wife wasn't at his side. In fact the rest of the team was as far away as they could be from him. He took the phone Nate had given him and held it for a long time. He knew his boss and he knew that whatever was on the phone was gonna make this job easier. He put the ear bud in his ear and played the video. It was of Kenna after Faith's second birthday. Eliot recognized the green hippo theme. Every year Parker picked out a different colored hippo. This year it was orange. He hit play and saw Kenna putting Faith down in her Hippo bed.

"Goodnight baby girl." Kenna kissed her. Eliot wondered why Hardison would keep the nanny cam footage from a year ago but he didn't care.

"Night mama." The little girl touched her mother's hair. "Hows come your hair is lello?"

"Because that's what color my hair has always been."

"Mys is brown, like daddy's. Hows come?"

"Cause you are your daddy's girl Faith Valentine."

"I's your girl too mama."

"I know but when you were born Faith, God knew that daddy needed someone to stand by him when mama couldn't be there and he chose the most beautiful, strong willed, blue eyed angel he could find and sent her to us."

"Me?"

"Yes you. And you will protect your daddy when mama isn't around." The little girl looked at her mother.

"Who will protect you mama?"

"No matter where he is Faith Valentine, your daddy will find me and keep me safe. He's like no other man in the world."

"He's like Superman?"

"Better. He's Eliot Spencer." Kenna kissed her daughters head. She stood silent and watched the little girl drift to sleep. "He's way better then Superman." She whispered. "Way better." The screen went black and Eliot wasn't sure how he should feel but then another image came on the screen. It was Kenna, in a bank. The date on the bottom flashed December 3, 2013. He could tell by the way she stood, weight on her left leg ready to avoid any danger, but then she turned. The air left his lungs. His heart stopped for a split second.

"Are you pissed now?" Nate stood in the isle.

"You knew about this?"

"Just for the last twelve hours."

"Nate…"

"I pulled the pin, now deal with it." His bright blue eyes looked into those of his hitters. "Fucking use it Eliot. Use it to think like Moreau, like Kenna. Hell use it to think like Mc Closky, but use it damn it."

"You're a bastard."

"Yeah well use that too and let's go steal back your wife." Nate went back to his seat and sat next to his wife.

"You okay?"

"He's going to hate me for the rest of my life but yeah, I'm just great."

"Eliot won't hate you for long. With you he gets over it." Sophie looked at her husband. "He respects you and he cares what you think. He'll get over it."

"God I hope so because I couldn't stand to lose them." She held his hand tightly.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Parker slid into the seat to Eliot.

"I can't do your kind of crazy right now Parker." Eliot ground out.

"I want to help." She said softly.

"Now is not the time Parker."

"Eliot…I've always been the crazy one. You expect that. But I taught Kenna everything I know about safes and alarms and I know how she thinks if she's going to hit that bank."

"Did you know too?" He looked at her.

"Know what?" Eliot looked at her. He handed her the phone. She looked at the picture.

"Is she? Oh God Eliot." Parker looked at him. "It could be fake. For the con." Eliot shook his head.

"I can tell the way she pivoted; she's carrying the extra weight. I thought it couldn't get any worse. He took Kenna and he took…something more from me…" Parker took his hand in hers.

"We will find her, and kill him. You will get them back." She said softly. "You stab him and I'll shoot him."

"Let's just stick to the plan crazy girl." He looked at the thief. "Thank you for always ignoring my bad mood and trying to make it all better."

"You would do the same for me." She laid her head on his shoulder. "You have another baby Eliot." Parker whispered. "How cool is that." He hoped that Parker was right. What if Moreau had taken the child from Kenna or worse, the child hadn't been born at all. He closed his eyes and clung to Parker's hope and her hand until they landed.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Are you ready?" Philip came down the hall as Kenna left her room. She was carrying Chance in his car seat.

"Yes. Did you get everything we needed?"

"Yeah, I have more than what you asked for." Kenna nodded. He reached for Chance but she pulled the car seat closer to her body.

"I got it."

"Kenna, I'm not the enemy here. I just want to help make this ungodly task a little easier on both of you."

"Then get me the hell out of here Philip."

"You know I can't do that Kenna." He said through clenched teeth.

"Then get the hell out of my way and let's get this done so I can go home." Kenna had done a lot of storming out lately. She hated the woman she'd become. She looked down at her son's soulful blue eyes. "I'm so sorry Chance." Taking a deep breath she slowed and headed for the parking garage.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Milan's Milano Malpensa Airport was busy for a Sunday. Eliot stood waiting for Parker's equipment to come by the luggage turnstile. He had almost had his temper under control by the time the plane had landed. Next to Kenna, Parker could bring him back from the edge better than anyone.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Nate stood next to Eliot.

"Nothing like pulling the pin at thirty-five thousand feet." Eliot said through clenched teeth.

"Do you know what needs to be done?"

"I've always known." He looked at his boss who had become one of his best friends. "When we find out where he's keeping the baby I want Parker, and only Parker to go in and get…him or her." Nate looked surprised. "I know she has it in her Nate. She would die for my daughter and kill to save my family."

"We have to have a plan."

"That is the plan. We find them and you bring them home. Leave the carnage for me." He saw Parker's trunk. He reached for it and caught a scent of something gut retching familiar. He grabbed the case and slid it next toward Nate and scanned the luggage claim.

"Eliot?" Nate looked at him. "Eliot, what's wrong?"

"Watermelon and green tea." He whispered.

"What?" Nate looked around to see if he could see what had caught Eliot's attention. Eliot turned swiftly and removed his sunglasses. "Eliot."

"Kenna's here." He said.

"How…" Nate didn't have to ask. If Sophie had disappeared for months he knew that he would feel her if she was close. The sound of the people around them grew louder somehow and Eliot wasn't sure if it was real or his mind was playing tricks on him.

"She's here Nate, I know she is." People were rushing around them in a hurry to get on with vacations, business and their lives. Several people pushed past them and Eliot stood, letting the people pass by. Eliot stood feet planted eyes ever moving. A few people bumped into him with no apology. He scanned faces and inhaled deeply.

"Punavankien minulle cowboy."The brunette woman shouldered him and apologized. Eliot pivoted and reached out to grab the woman but she was gone. He searched the crowd but lost her in the swarm of people that were coming from the terminal.

"Eliot?" Nate stood next to him again.

"That was her. Did you see the brunette that ran into me?"

"How do you know?"

"She apologized to me in Finnish." He looked at the older man.

"You know Finnish?" Eliot nodded curtly. "Some people were born with manners Eliot."

"How many of them call me cowboy?" Nate looked at his hitter. Only one person they knew called him that.

"You lost her?" Eliot glared at Nate.

"This is Kenna. She wasn't alone so she had to act fast." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. His name was written in familiar handwriting on the front.

"She left you a note?"

"Let's get out of here." Eliot and Nate made their way to the car rental kiosk where Hardison, Parker and Sophie were waiting. They walked to the car in silence. Nate knew that if he said anything about the note it might cause more harm than good. Eliot waited till they were safely pulling away from the airport to read it.

"Eliot?" Parker looked at him sitting in the front passenger's side. He unfolded the paper. It was hotel stationary from a hotel in Milan, one of the most exclusive hotels in the city. There was nothing written, just the paper.

"Hardison, get us booked in the Bulgari Milano Hotel." He said hoarsely.

"You got it? Room preference?"

"Farthest from the penthouse." He looked at Nate. "She knew we were coming."

"Maybe she made the call."

"Moreau wouldn't let her have any kind of electronics." Eliot laid his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. 'Think like Moreau' Eliot said to himself. 'C'mon Spencer, clear your fuckin' head and figure this out.'

"Is he okay?" Parker whispered to Hardison.

"He hasn't been okay for the last seven months." Hardison said as he booked the rooms. "Eliot I got three rooms on the third floor."

"Parker, no matter what I need to stay at the hotel." Eliot hadn't opened his eyes.

"What about the plan?"

"I thought we'd go with yours." He said softly. Parker's eyes widened. "Steal back what's mine." Parker nodded, her eyes still wide with wonder on Eliot's change of heart.

"I don't know if I like that idea." Hardison said.

"Nobody asked you." Eliot growled. Nate looked at his hitter. The tension was building.

"Are you thinking with the right brain, Eliot?" Nate asked.

"Damn straight." Nate pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Then I trust you to make sure everyone comes home."

"It's what I do." Nate stopped in front of the hotel.

"Okay then. Parker is the only one that Moreau hasn't really seen other then the chat he had when he arrested the general. She should be fairly safe. The rest of us should get to our rooms and figure out some sort of disguise." Parker went in and checked them all in and they all scattered heading up to the third floor.

"Do you think Moreau was still at the airport?" Nate asked when they were safely in a room.

"No one has checked into the penthouse but both of them rented out to Samuel Masterson and Paula Horning." Eliot had to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Kenna is a closet Green Bay Packer fan. Paul Horning used to play for them back in the day."

"How did she know that we would find her?" Sophie asked.

"She didn't…but she hoped." Eliot handed the paper to Sophie. "I wonder if she's done this for every job? Had a note to slip one of us if she got the chance?" Parker looked at him.

"She's always know you'd come for her Eliot. Just like you've known that she didn't die." He handed her the other thing that was in the envelope. Parker looked at the writing. "Chance Nathan Spencer, born December ninth, two thousand thirteen." She turned it over. The baby was the spitting image of Faith the day she was born. She handed the picture to Nate.

"Proof of life." Eliot said softly. "I have a son." Nate looked at the picture.

"You have a son." He looked at the younger man. "Let's find him and his mom and take them home." Nate walked away.

"Maybe this is too much for him to take." Eliot looked at Sophie.

"He'll be fine." She looked at the door Nate had exited.

"Go." Eliot said. "We can handle things for a bit." Sophie nodded and headed after her husband. Eliot knew what Nate was feeling. It was bad enough knowing his wife and son were so close but he couldn't bare Nate breaking down because he couldn't do anything about it. "Make sure you tell me when those people check into the penthouse."

"Do you really think it's Kenna and Moreau?"

"I have little doubt." Eliot looked at his friends. "This is gonna get messy. If you want to back out now, I understand." He knew Parker was in, no matter what. But Hardison was always the one with the good sense to bring up the obvious and the voice of common sense.

"The son of a bitch tried to kill me. Twice. He's going down this time." Hardison looked Eliot in the eye. "Let's bring our girl and your son home." Hardison handed him the iPad. "This is the movements of both alias's and they flew in from Switzerland the same time we did.

"He did a lot of business with the Swiss way back when, they're probably harboring him till he gets back on his feet." Eliot dialed a number. "Give me General Slorchcove." Eliot didn't like pulling any card that might put him back into the line of fire but for Kenna he'd do just about anything.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Breathe, Kenna." Philip looked at the woman standing next to him. His green eyes warm with concern. "It's two jobs, two hours and we go back to the villa and you can sit back and relax for a few days."

"I haven't relaxed in seven months, Philip." She looked down at her son sleeping in his car seat. "I have to go home." The blond man looked at the woman that in any other business he would have called a friend. Eliot Spencer was a lucky man. Philip had seen her fight. He had seen her plan a job and pull it off without a hitch. Her brilliance was extraordinary. Her beauty unsurpassed. If the man in her life was anyone other than Eliot Spencer he might of tried something months ago.

"This job is the worst of the worst. Once we get over it you'll be on the home stretch." His green eyes had turned cold again. The elevator opened. Kenna picked up Chance and headed out the door toward the suite she would share with Philip and Maria.

"If I survive." She didn't look at him as he slid the key card though the scanner and opened the door for her. Maria was in the car behind them with Moreau. Kenna was beginning to think the young au pair had a thing for the evil man. She picked the room closest to the door like always and went in, shutting the door. She sunk down against it and closed her eyes. She had been so close. Touching him had almost been her undoing. Eliot was here. In Milan, looking for her. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him that she loved him.

"Kenna…Maria will be up in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to get dinner?"

"No, I'll just order room service." She looked at her son asleep in his car seat. "It won't be long little man and you'll meet your daddy. I saw him today. He is gonna love you little man. I don't think I'm gonna make it out of here but I know daddy will get you out baby." The boy slept peacefully. "You're going home ." Kenna laid her head back and closed her eyes.

(FLASHBACK)

(March 16, 2013)

"Kenna?" Eliot rolled over and pulled her back next to him.

"I have to go check on Faith."

"Please, just come back to bed for a little while."

"You want me to just ignore our daughter?"

"She's snoring Kenna, she's fine." Eliot looked her in the eye. "I need to talk to you now."

"We've said all there is to say Eliot. Moreau escaped and there's nothing we can do about it. We're not those people anymore."

"If I don't track him down he could hurt more innocent people Kenna. He could come after Nate and the others. He could come after you and Faith."

"He won't. He sets foot on US soil he'll be arrested." Kenna stood up. "You go after him Eliot, we're gone."

"Who?"

"Faith and I will leave." Eliot glared at her.

"You talk big."

"Try me Eliot." He moved more quickly then she had ever seen him move. He was in front of her. His hands on either side of her head pressing her against the wall.

"Don't you ever threaten to take my daughter away from me Kenna Shane, because that's a game neither one of us will win." She looked him in the eye.

"Don't make me choose Eliot, because no matter how much it breaks my heart I know what Moreau is capable of and I won't put OUR daughter in that kind of danger." In all the years she had known him and all the fights they had, his anger had never been as evident to her as it was now. "I love you Eliot but I'll be damned if I will let you risk everything for revenge." She slid down and ducked under his arm. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Holding her face in his hands he deepened the kiss. He didn't say another word as he pulled up her t-shirt and down her panties. Kenna knew it wasn't in anger but in desperation for her to understand. He didn't break the kiss as he pushed into her.

"Kenna." He moaned. He moved in and out of her slowly, kissing her deeply.

"I know…" She whispered against his lips and clung to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him deep inside her she couldn't help but give in. She could never leave, he knew that her anger was stemmed from fear and he knew that she couldn't resist him. He grabbed her rear end and moved to the bed. He laid her down harder then he meant to but it seemed to just make her hotter. Nails raked down his back and her hips moved faster. He deepened the kiss and moved a little faster. Kenna's breath caught as she felt Eliot shift and hit the spot she needed to go over the edge. He smiled at her and pulled out. Pulling his boxers up, he shook his head.

"Not a good idea to make threats you don't plan on going through with. I would think after all these years, baby, you would have learned not to fuck with me." He left the room and left Kenna wondering if he would ever forgive her.

(Present)

"He never told me if he forgave me or not." She whispered to the sleeping baby. "He never mentioned it again but I think he might have forgiven me." There was a knock on the door.

"Kenna."

"Damien, I just want to be alone."

"We need to go over the plans."

"I'll go over it with the crew in the morning."

"I want you to go over it with me now." Kenna opened her eyes and saw Chance looking at her. He smiled. It was so much like Eliot it sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'll be out in a half hour. I need to change and feed Chase."

"Thirty minutes." Kenna stood herself up and went to take care of her son. By this time tomorrow he would be safely in the arms of his family. Unhooking the straps she took him out of his seat and got him ready for the long night ahead.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Are you pissed now?" Eliot looked at Nate standing in the shadows of the balcony.

"I fucked up Eliot."

"You did what you thought was right. You did it to protect me. IF I had killed Moreau that day this wouldn't be my life." He looked at the older man. "It's bad enough I was living with the guilt of taking those guys down at the warehouse but taking Moreau out might taken me over the edge. No matter what he made me do, Nate I at least knew I was changing my life around. I found Kenna again and we became a family. All of us Nate." Then anger boiled through his veins. He needed Nate to focus. Not that the four of them couldn't pull this off but he was the mastermind of the group and they needed him more then he would ever know.

"When I lost Sam…you know what happened. I told myself I would never…put myself out there like that again. I didn't feel a whole lot for a very long time. You know that."

"Yeah, you were a heartless bastard with a conscience. Then you became a thief with a soul and Sophie found your heart buried in a pile of recycled Jack bottles." Eliot shook his head. "Nothing I haven't heard before Nate, so let's step it up and figure out what we're gonna do about getting Kenna back."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Believe it or not Nate that was my way of saying I need you to help me figure this whole mess out before we hit that bank tomorrow. You are the only hope I have to get the rest of my family home safe." Eliot knew he was telling the truth. "Our family. I couldn't have made it though the last six months without you and Sophie. You were there for Faith when I couldn't be. You got her to go to bed when nothing but Kenna would do. You got her to put vegetables in her Spaghetti-O's so they were more healthy and you listened to her when I couldn't bare hearing her talk about her mother. Parker and Hardison took her to the Zoo so I could punch the shit out of a bag to vent the need to hurt everyone around me. They sang those stupid Wiggles songs to her so she would laugh now and then and not cry for Kenna. Those kids are as much yours as they are mine and Kenna's. Help me Nate. Help me get them back." The older man looked at his friend. "You got me pissed enough for the both of us but I still need a little help from my family to get this shit done."

"I'm sorry. I knew what you needed but I wasn't sure if I could control the situation like it needed to be controlled."

"You've planed the most complicated of cons on the fly, drunk Nate. I think with sixteen hours and anything you need , we can pull this off."

"It's worth a try." Eliot patted his friend on the shoulder.

"That's the Nate I know." Eliot didn't want to think what would happen if they didn't pull this off. Moreau got wind of them trying to save Kenna and Chance; it would be the end for both of them."We have to get this right the first time."

"Tell me something I don't know." Nate came back in the room and looked at Hardison. "Pull up the bank plans and employment records. We have to get Sophie and Eliot in that bank before Kenna and her team hit it." Eliot had to smile. 'Welcome back Nate'. He said to himself. 'We missed you.' Turning to the computer he went to work on finding a way in without getting them all killed.

e


	5. Chapter 5

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Old Friends, New Enemies

Sunday

8:45 p.m.

"You need to eat." Philip came up to Kenna who was looking over the plans one last time. Moreau was nervous and it made her a little leery.

"What's his problem?" Kenna watched as the older man poured another drink.

"This is a big score." The blond man stood closer. "You die his fortune is gone again."

"There are a hundred other specialists who can take my place."

"Oh Kenna, you don't know how many fortunes were lost when Eliot Spencer and Kenna Hawks put on those white hats. No self respecting dictator or kingpin would trust their lives and money on anything less than the best."

"You're one of the best."

"You flatter me. I dabble but nothing like you and Eliot." Philip looked at Moreau. He was dangerous when he was on his game but if something wasn't right it could get very messy. "You get something to eat. I'll deal with the boss." Kenna looked up at the younger man.

"Don't piss him off; I need you to get me back safe tomorrow."

"There are fifteen other men that work for Moreau."

"Yeah but I don't trust them."

"You shouldn't trust me either, Kenna." He looked at her and touched her cheek. "I'm worse than the whole lot of them." She smiled.

"Yeah well, I've never been wrong before." She turned away from his touch and grabbed her plate and headed out to the balcony. A man followed her. "I'm not going anywhere, London, so just back off."

"Boss' orders."

"Do you know how to fly?" She looked at him. He looked at her and then back at the door. "Your choice. My gear is in my room. I'm not going to jump, I swear." The man turned and stood at the door waiting to be yelled at, she was pretty sure. Sitting at the small table Kenna looked out at the city. It was somewhere she had wanted to enjoy with Eliot. They had even talked about a few months before Damien had taken her.

(Flashback)

"We have an anniversary coming up." Eliot sat on the couch, Kenna curled in his arms. The fire was nearly ready to go out but neither one wanted to move from where they were.

"Let's just stay in bed for a week."

"As nice as that sounds, baby, it's no way to spend an anniversary."

"Really?" She looked up at him. "I thought that was the only way to celebrate."

"For people who don't have sex the other three hundred and sixty-four days out of the year." Kenna smiled.

"I knew something was not normal about us." She smiled and snuggled back against his chest. His arms around her felt like nothing else in the world. Kenna felt safe and warm, like nothing could touch her.

"Pick a place that you've never been."

"I have been to fewer places than you think." He chuckled. His hand stroked her hair. "Malian. I heard it's beautiful in the spring."

"Malian it is." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I'll get Hardison on it in the morning."

"Mmmm does that mean I can get on you tonight?" Kenna smiled and turned around to kiss him.

"I wouldn't say no." He whispered against her lips. She smiled. Eliot never could say no to her.

(Present)

"Hey stranger." A voice, bareley a whisper came from above Kenna.

"Parker?" She didn't move.

"Do you think Sophie would be hanging from a thirty story building?" Kenna tried not to laugh at the thought.

"God I missed you." Kenna got up and went to the railing of the patio. "How's my cowboy?" She said softly, glancing in the room to find out where Moreau's men were stationed.

"He wants to hit lots of things."

"That's good. My room is the far left. All the vault specs are there including pictures of the inside. We're hitting it at ten when the armored truck leaves. Three of us in, one outside. The rest is in the plans." Kenna turned to see Philip and Moreau in a heated discussion. "Tell Eliot to trust no one. Chance will be here with the nanny and four men. Don't trust Maria. She's in it too deep to cross Moreau."

"I'll get him back to Eliot." She said.

"I thought you were going to be at the bank. Wouldn't that be the best plan?" Kenna stated getting a really bad feeling.

"Trust the cowboy." Parker said before she disappeared into the darkness. Kenna turned toward the door once again. Philip and Damien were still arguing but the body language had changed. The hitter was towering over the older man. She watched with great concern. The power had shifted. Damien looked up and saw her. His piercing blue eyes glared at her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the patio door and walked into the room.

"Do you mind keeping it down? Chance just fell asleep." She looked at the two men and then the others around the room. "Last briefing at six." Kenna went into her room. Maria had left about an hour before. Kenna wasn't sure what side the young nanny was on but she just wanted some time alone with her son before tomorrow. The plans she had left for Parker were gone, like she knew they would be. Smiling she went and picked up her son and laid him on the bed. He was a sound sleeper, much like his sister had been. Kenna curled up next to him and watched his chest rise and fall. "Good night sweet prince." She kissed the top of his head and let sleep finally take over her.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Kenna said not to trust the nanny or anyone else." Parker sat crossed legged on the bed with Eliot, looking over the plans. "This is a cake walk if you're me Eliot…so you should be able to handle it."

"I just need to be in that vault when Kenna gets there. Nate and Sophie are gonna take care of the outside."

"She said three inside, one out."

"McClosky will most likely be outside the bank to take out anyone who follows them out. Patrick and the other guy will go in with her and clear out the vault. Kenna will be the first in. I take out the other guy and Nate and Sophie take out the outside man."

"What about McClosky?"

"I'll deal with him when the time comes. He's bad ass."

"I'll get Chance and head to the airport."

"Hardison's got you both booked on a flight to Hawaii leaving at noon. I want you on that plane and don't look back." He looked into Parker's eyes. "Promise me."

"I'm on the plane, no turning back. I promise." Eliot nodded. "You'll meet us there, right?"

"When I get Kenna. Nate and Sophie are going to head to Hong Kong, then back to Boston. Hardison will meet you at the airport."

"Eliot, we can't just leave you and Kenna to face Moreau."

"Yes, you can and you will. " He handed her an envelope. "This is everything you'll need if we don't come back."

"Eliot…"

"Parker…you know what you have to do. I know what I have to do. It's gonna get messy and people are gonna die." Eliot remembered the last run in with Moreau's men and it didn't end well.

"We're here to bring them home Eliot, bring all of us home." Parker stood up. "Promise me we'll all go home Eliot." She pleaded.

"I don't make promises I can't keep crazy girl. You know that." Eliot said softly. The anger in the thief's eyes was evident.

"Then keep it. Do your job Eliot. Do your fucking job." Parker turned and stormed to her room. Stopping she looked at her friend. "Kenna tapes a picture of you and Faith in Chance's crib, no matter where they are. Don't let him not know the man his mother tells him about every night before he goes to bed." She slammed the door behind her. Eliot ran his hands over his face. He pissed off two out of the five people he trusted most in this world in one day. Knowing what he had to do to get the job done the other three were going to end up hating before this was over too.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"You're not going to drink that Nate." Sophie stood with her arms crossed watching her husband.

"Nope. I thought I would just look at it for an hour or so." Taking a deep breath he pushed the glass of amber liquid across the table. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"As I'll ever be." There was a knock at the door. Sophie went and answered it. Eliot stood outside the door.

"I brought you both some Kevlar." He hand Sophie the vests.

"Thanks. You want to come in?"

"No…I have some things I need to go over." He nodded. "Good night." He left and Sophie turned back to her husband.

"He's going to do something really stupid." She said.

"Eliot doesn't do stupid Sophie." Nate went back to his files.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

2:00 am

"This was really stupid." Eliot stood on the roof of the hotel. The zip line was attached and his harness secure. He was sure that at this time of night they would leave Kenna alone in her room with the baby.

"Yeah, it's insane." Parker said from behind him.

"Parker…" He turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass." She tightened the harness and adjusted the zip line. "The windows unlocked, there's a guard at her door and one at the main door. The nanny has her own room on the other end of the suite. I think she's knocking boots with Moreau or McClosky."

"Parker."

"Okay…just take it slow. Kenna's been sleeping with the bathroom light on so you should be able to see in the room."

"You've been out here watching her?"

"Someone had to have her back." Parker handed him the rope. "She keeps a knife under her pillow. Be careful of that." She smiled. "And be quiet." He nodded and she helped him over the edge. Easing him down the side of the building Parker hoped this wasn't the stupidest thing they ever did.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Kenna sat in the rocker and fed Chance. The two am feeding were the only time she was completely alone.

"I missed so damn much." She looked up to see Eliot leaning against the window sill.

"I knew I was really close to the edge but now I'm seeing and hearing things." She closed her eyes. The feel of a warm hand against her cheek took her breath away.

"I'm not a dream baby." Kenna couldn't open her eyes. If she did he would surly disappear. "Open your eyes Kenna Shane." He said softly. She shook her head. Chance felt her tense and started to fuss. Eliot looked down at the child in his wife's arms. "Open your eyes." Kenna looked up at him. His eyes we're as cold as the day she had come back into his life.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." He ran his hand down her light brown locks. "So not you."

"You need to leave." They would all die for sure if Eliot was caught in her room.

"I need to see you and my son." He squatted down and watched as his son nursed. "I'll be in the vault tomorrow. While you're robbing the bank Parker's gonna come get Chance and head out of town." Eliot touched his son's cheek. "He's perfect."

"I didn't know…I mean I knew that night but…if I was wrong…" He touched her cheek.

"Shhhh baby. I know you didn't know." Eliot looked into his wife's eyes. "I never thought you died in that explosion."

"I always knew you'd come looking for me. For us." Chase finished eating and Kenna handed him to Eliot. He put the boy against his shoulder and patted his back as she pulled down her shirt and stood. The little boy burped.

"That's my boy." He whispered. Laying him in his crib Eliot covered the little boy. Turning back to look at his wife, he saw something he rarely saw. Fear. "We're gonna get you out this Kenna."

"Something's not right. Moreau and McClosky have been fighting all day. Tonight the look I saw in Damien's wasn't his normal arrogance. He's scared of Philip."

"McClosky was CIA. He was the best."

"He still is. But if he's running this show then I've been played hard."

"You were only thinking of how to get out of this with minimal damage." Eliot wasn't sure that Moreau was as innocent as Kenna thought he might be. "Kenna…" He took a step toward her but she took a step back.

"Leave before we have more trouble than we can deal with." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"Kenna, I haven't seen you in nearly seventh months." Eliot went to the window. "I just wanted to hold you for a little while." Kenna took a step forward. It was almost painful to touch him. She stood arms length away. "I don't bite darlin'."

"I won't be able to let go." She whispered.

"Nobody's asking you too Kenna." He reached for her. Taking that last step he took her into his arms and held her close. "By the end of today nobody is gonna keep us apart." He kissed the top of her head. "Tonight, I'm gonna start making up for the last seven months."

"I have missed you Eliot Spencer." He chuckled.

"The feeling is mutual." He pushed her arms length away. "Faith is safe. We'll get you and Chance the hell out of here and get back to our life." He pulled her back into his arms. "I missed you so damn much." He knew he had to go but the thought of leaving Kenna and Chance broke his heart. He bent down and kissed her softy and pushed her away. "There's two ear buds and a phone on the bedside table. Find a way to put an ear bud in whatever Chance is wearing today." He took her face in his hand. "This ends today." Kissing her good-bye was the hardest things he had ever done. "I love you." He connected the rope to his harness and headed out the window.

"I love you too." Kenna didn't know how she held it together for the next few hours but somehow she managed. It would all be over soon.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

7:45 am

Eliot was in the bank in less than thirty seconds with Parker's precise directions. If anyone thought a security guard entering the bank before eight in the morning raised any eyebrows he was oblivious of it. He checked his watch and checked in with Nate and Sophie and continued his journey to the vault.

"_Eliot?"_ Nate's voice echoed in his ear.

"I'm in Nate. "

"_Good."_ Nate sat outside the bank reading a paper_. "Parker?"_

"_I'm on the roof of the hotel. Moreau left with Kenna and eight other men. There nanny and four guards are left."_ Parker checked her watch.

"Take it slow and easy crazy girl. One at a time." Eliot whispered. "Kenna should of put the ear bud in Chance's clothing so if they move, you'll know."

"_I'm tracking them."_ Hardison said from the van parked in the hotel parking ramp. _"Eliot, Kenna and her crew are moving in. It's too early."_

"_Maybe they decided to hit the museum first."_ Sophie answered.

"Or they anticipate a problem." Eliot looked at his watch. Nearly two hours early. "Someone changed the plan. It wasn't Kenna and it must have been this morning because she would have figured out a way to tell us."

"_Knowing the crew they switched it up on the car ride to the bank."_ Nate looked around, scanning the area for the car carrying his hitter's wife and the people she planned on using to rob the bank_. "Heads up people, we got incoming. Eliot, they're going for the quick extraction."_

"Fuck." Eliot knew that there would be more then the Kenna, Nelson and Patrick going into the bank. "They're gonna take it all."

"_Eliot they're going to come through the wall."_ Parker stopped her decent_. "I should have seen it with that damn parking ramp next door. They had enough det cords in that room to blow up half the city. Eliot you need to get out of there. They blow that wall and there is going to be metal flying around that vault like you wouldn't believe. The shrapnel will chop you to pieces."_

"I'm kinda locked in here Parker. The plan was for them to come through the door, not blaze through the friggin' wall."

"_I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"NO! Parker you get Chance and you get the hell on that plane with Hardison and you don't look back." Eliot looked around the vault.

"_Parker can help you Eliot."_ Nate watched the SUV pull into the parking garage.

"Parker needs to get my son and get on that plane Nate." Eliot closed his eyes. "You know what needs to be done. Do it crazy girl."

"_Eliot your gonna die in that vault."_ Hardison started to panic.

"Not if I can help it." He looked around the vault. It was all safety deposit boxes smaller vaults. "Parker, there's the smaller vaults in here. How sturdy are they?"

"If you can crack one it may protect you but they are state of the art. Retinal scans, finger prints, key codes."

"What if it's empty?"

"_I'm on it Eliot. It shouldn't only take a pass key or a digital code to get in an empty vault."_ Hardison answered.

"_Eliot they're in the parking ramp and they've closed it off. Two of Moreau's men are at the gate."_ Nate informed him.

"Parker…how's it going at the hotel?" Eliot scanned the vault. He needed something. The air vent wasn't big enough to shimmy into.

"_You worry about your job and let me worry about mine."_ She shouted at him.

"_Eliot, vault six eighteen is empty. Put your phone up to it and I can see if I can hack it."_ Hardison told him.

"Eliot, their setting the det cords." Sophie whispered. "Eight men, Moreau, McClosky and Kenna."

"Something's not right." Eliot closed his eyes. Moreau or McClosky…Kenna had to figure out who was on her side. 'Damn it Spencer think.' "McClosky. Hardison, hack McClosky's phone. He's working for someone way more powerful than Moreau."

"_I'm a little busy trying to get your ass into a secured vault so you're not ripped to shreds by flying shrapnel." _

"Parker, get Chance now." The vault in front of him opened.

"_Eliot they're pushing the button."_ Sophie screamed. It was going to be a tight squeeze. Before Eliot could move the sound of exploding concrete and metal echoed through the vault.

"_ELIOT!" _ The sound of Nate's voice echoing through everyone's coms was deafening. Then there was nothing but dead air.


	6. Chapter 6

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Speculation and Heroism

"ELIOT!" Nate's voice echoed through com.

"_Nate, if he's in the vault the com might not work."_ Hardison told him

"I'm going in." He started toward the bank. Sophie was next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Let Kenna and Eliot handle this. It won't help if we go storming in there."

"_Nate, I'm in the hotel room. What should I do?"_ Parker asked.

"Get Chance and meet Hardison at the airport." Nate looked at his wife. "We'll find Kenna and Eliot. Tell us when you're on your way."

"_Be careful, Nate."_ Parker said.

"You too." He looked at Sophie. "We need to get in there."

"Give them some time Nate. They know what they are doing."

"What if Eliot is hurt? Or worse?" Sophie knew that Nate would take it the hardest if something happened to either one of the Spencer's. She couldn't deny him.

"_Stay put."_ They heard Eliot grumble in their ears. "I got this."

"Eliot?"

"_Nate- just stay put."_ He whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"_Some shrapnel in my arm but other than that I'm fine." _Eliot could hear muffled voices through the almost sealed door. Kenna was yelling. She was pissed they came in early and she was pissed they came in hard.

"Damn it, Philip. What the hell? We went over the plan a half a dozen of times."

"Yeah, well we just decided this was a better plan." He looked at Moreau.

"Then why even involve me and three weeks of planning?" She stood against the far wall. Philip looked at her.

"It was a spur of the moment changes of plans." He looked at the men unloading the boxes. "Faster, less muss and fuss." Kenna looked at Damien.

"This is the last job I do. You don't trust me to do it right then there is no reason for me to be here."

"You are in no position to threaten me, Kenna." Moreau's phone rang. "Get the vault emptied so we can get the hell out of here." He answered his phone. "This better be good." Kenna backed toward the corner of the vault and slid in her ear bud.

"I'm right behind you, darlin'." Eliot whispered. Kenna tensed. She was hoping he hadn't got to the vault in time. Damien turned and glared at her.

"Find them." He growled and took two steps so he was in front of her. "Who are you working with?" Kenna didn't back down.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She looked into his eyes.

"Your son was taken from the hotel."

"You had four men and a nanny watching him…you son of a bitch." Kenna took the man by the throat and shoved him against the opposite wall. "What have you done with my son?" She pulled the gun out of Moreau's holster and aimed it at the man coming toward her.

"I haven't done anything. Someone took him from the hotel." The anger flowed though her. She knew exactly where Chance was but Philip and Moreau had played her to get to this point and she hated to get played.

"Take a step and I kill him." Kenna moved the gun under Damien's chin. "Philip, where is my son?"

"Kenna, I wouldn't do that to you." She pushed the gun tighter against older man's throat.

"I don't know that." She looked at the men scattered around the room itching to pull their guns but knowing Kenna would kill Moreau before one gun left its holster. "Tell them to drop them Damien or I will kill you."

"You're not him Kenna." Philip looked at her. "You're not a killer."

"Then your really don't know me. Tell them to drop their weapons Moreau." She pulled the hammer back. "Five, four, three, two…"

"Drop your weapons." Moreau said through clenched teeth. Kenna knew that it would give Eliot enough time to take out most of them before they dove for their guns. "I said drop them." Kenna looked at the criminal mastermind. He wasn't afraid of her. He trusted her. The men dropped their guns. All of them but Philip. Kenna knew exactly what he carried. A Glock nine millimeter in his shoulder holster, a Sig in his back holster, a berretta at his ankle and six throwing stars on his belt and he knew how to use each and every one of the weapons.

"I knew you weren't a joiner McClosky." She looked at him. "I don't want to kill you." No matter what, Philip had been good to her and her son, even it was a con.

"You won't kill me." Eliot flew out of the vault.

"She might not, but I will." He flew at the younger hitter and got to him before he could draw another weapon. Kenna looked at Moreau and the older man nodded. She grabbed him with her free hand and flung him to the ground and taking the butt of the gun and hitting him as hard as she could. The men came after her then. Eliot took down a few in between taking shots at Philip. The sound of breaking bones and painful cries echoed though the vault. In the distance they heard the sounds of sirens.

"Kenna!" Eliot was somewhere behind her. "We need to get outta here." He said as he snapped a man's arm and tossed him across the room.

"Thanks for the info there, Sparky." Kenna slammed her elbow into another man's jaw. "Please tell me Nate and Sophie are already half way to the airport."

"_No such luck kiddo." Nate's voice echoed in her ear. "But Hardison and Parker just got to their flight."_

"Good to know." Kenna answered breathlessly. "Eliot?"

"Right behind you darlin'." She made her way to the opening they had blown though the vault wall. Philip had hung back and Kenna knew that he was waiting to take them both out.

"This is not the way it was supposed to end." Kenna heard the hammer being pulled back.

"McClosky!" Eliot came from behind her.

"Eliot no." Kenna stopped him. "Philip won't hurt me." He wasn't so sure. Clenching his teeth he looked at his wife.

"He'd rather kill you than look at you Kenna."

"It's not me you wanted, is it?" She held the gun close to her side but didn't move. "This was all about Eliot." She looked at the blond man. "He was always the best. Everyone went to him first. No matter what you did. Moreau just wanted you to get him out of San Lorenzo. It was your idea to get his fortune back. To take me to get to Eliot."

"He took all of it, the reputation, the women, the money." Kenna stood between Eliot and Philip.

"I'm standing right here." Eliot looked at the man. The sirens grew louder. "This is all over the past shit? Taking my wife, screwing with my life all because I got the jobs and the girls a lifetime ago?" Eliot shook his head. "Shoot the bastard, Kenna and let's get the hell out of here before we have to bust out of prison today too." She knew that Philip wouldn't just let them go.

"Okay so I gave birth to my son in a monastery, spent the last seven months planning heists for a man everyone I know despises and had to put up with you, all because of a fucking pissing contest? Oh great." Kenna started a rant that would make even Eliot blush if he wasn't in the cross hairs of an insane assassin.

"Now look what you've done. You've never seen my wife truly pissed off, have you McClosky?" The man watched Kenna. He was almost in awe as she walked around ranting about the last seven months and how men were just ass holes and they all should be shot. She went on about men like he and Eliot we're the reason women became lesbians. Philip stopped paying attention to Eliot all together.

"Damn woman." Eliot said to no one in particular and grabbed the barrel of Philip's gun and whipped it out of the younger hitters hand. "Gotta love the way she thinks on her toes, huh." Eliot looked at Philip. He ejected the clip and sent it flying while he twisted the hitter's other arm. "You fucked with the wrong people this time, McClosky." He had the man pined against the wall. "You should have taken my warning in Bagdad in ninety-seven. I told you if I saw you again it wouldn't be pleasant."

"You've become weak, Spencer." The man's nose was bloody and his lip was split. He kicked his way out of Eliot's hold and hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Kenna, get out of here." He yelled through clenched teeth.

"I've waited seven months for you to come get me; I'm not leaving here without you." She looked at McClosky. Knowing he still had at least two guns and the throwing stars up his sleeve she raised her gun. The man went for Eliot. "Not this time Philip." Kenna pulled the trigger three times before the man fell at her husband's feet. She went to Eliot and helped him up. "Now we can go cowboy." He looked at Moreau lying motionless on the ground.

"Do you want to take care of him or should I?" He wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand.

"The cops are here Eliot; they'll make sure he's put away for a very long time." Eliot shook his head.

"That's too good for the bastard."

"He called you and told you where to find me Eliot. I know that doesn't make up for everything he's done but it's something." Kenna ejected the clip and threw the gun with the rest of them. "Let's go home cowboy." Kenna touched his cheek.

"Halt!" They turned to see two armed guards blocking the only way out.

"Oh darlin' this can't end well." They both raised their hands in the air.

"I take the one on the left, you take the one on the right?" She asked raising her eyebrows. He rolled his eyes at her. The two guards came closer.

"I got the one on the left." He mumbled as they reached for their hands to cuff them. Eliot grabbed his guys hand and twisted it. "Sorry man." He elbowed the man in the face knocking him out as Kenna punched her man in the solar plexus. "She's sorry too." They took them both out and headed out the hole in the wall before anymore police found their way into the parking ramp.

"_Eliot, you need to get out of there. Sterling is heading your way."_ Nate told them.

"Son of a bitch. You and Sophie head to the airport. We'll catch up when we can." Eliot and Kenna ran to the nearest exit. "If we get split up we meet in Hawaii, got it?" He looked at her.

"I'm not going to lose you. Not again." They headed to the street where police were swarming to the bank. She held tightly to his hand. "Never again." They weaved in and out of the people on the sidewalk and cars parked on the street.

"Then buckle up baby, we have a bumpy ride." Eliot stopped at a car. "How's your hot wiring skills?"

"Parker is my best friend. What do you think?" She smiled. He still couldn't get used to her dark hair.

"Remind me to buy some hair dye at the airport."

"You don't like the new me?" Eliot shattered the window with his elbow and Kenna slid behind the wheel and disengaged the alarm and kicked out the steering column to hot wire the car.

"I was pretty attracted to the blond you." She started the car. Sliding over Kenna let Eliot into the driver's seat and looked at him.

"Just 'cause the hair changed doesn't mean I have." He pulled out of the space and headed anywhere but there. "Eliot, your arm." Kenna hadn't noticed before but he had shards of metal sticking out of his right arm.

"I hadn't even noticed." He really hadn't noticed. All he cared about was getting Kenna safe.

"We need to get that metal out."

"Little busy here darlin'. Interpol and the local cops could catch on any minute." Kenna took off her top shirt and carefully wrapped it around his bleeding forearm. Eliot kept his eyes on the road. "Are you okay?"

"They got a few lucky punches in but I'm okay." Eliot looked at her. Her left cheek was getting swollen. "The kids are safe?" She whispered.

"Yeah, the plane for Hawaii just took off. " She closed her eyes. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reached for her hand. It was shaking. Looking over at her he knew that they needed to get someplace safe so she could have a break down.

"If that's what fine looks like Kenna, I've been doing it wrong." She smiled a small smile.

"Every day I told him about you. From the day he was born. " He knew Kenna talked when she was scared or nervous. "He wasn't as active as Faith when I was pregnant. I attribute that to the fact he didn't have your voice to react to."

"Kenna…"

"From the day he was born, he was so alert, always watching things. Kinda like you, always keeping an eye on everything." She let go of his hand and curled up on the seat. "I want to go home Eliot." She whispered.

"I'm working on it darlin'." He saw the signs for the airport. Eliot turned on his com. "Hardison?"

"_Yeah man, I'm here."_

"How's our boy?"

"_He's got his daddy's disposition."_ Hardison chuckled.

"Get me a room at the airport hotel and a flight to Cairo in the morning." Kenna look at him.

"_You got it."_ Eliot turned off his ear bud.

"Why aren't we going to Hawaii?"

"Because we haven't slept in days and TSA will have us both if we head for the state's looking the way we do. We need to clean up, stitch up and rest up. A side trip to Egypt will throw Sterling off and maybe buy us some time for Nate and Sophie to get to Boston and clean up Moreau's men before we go home."

"I want to see Faith." She begged.

"Kenna, you're ready to drop. I didn't come half way across the world to find you only to lose you to exhaustion. " He pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked as far away from the door as he could and looked around the car. Finding a men's jacket he put it on. "Let's get cleaned up and get something to eat and we'll worry about the rest of the day." He got out of the car and went around to help her out. Eliot turned on his ear bud. "Talk to me Hardison."

"_I checked you in as your Dr. Abernathy cover, I got a first aid kit sent up to your room and lunch is in an hour. I got your ID's on the way via a messenger and a called in favor. Room three seven -seven"_

"You're the bomb Alec." Eliot said sarcastically.

"_The blonde waitress will slip you your key when you hit the door and you are so welcome Eliot. Tell the mama lion her cubs are safe."_

"Will do." Eliot said. "Thanks for everything. Parker too." Eliot turned off his ear bud and they headed toward the door. "Do I need to carry you?" Kenna didn't look at all good.

"I'm fine." She swallowed hard. They entered the building and a blond woman pushed passed them as they walked in. Eliot guided Kenna to the elevator.

"Deep breaths baby, we're almost there." Pressing the elevator button Eliot then pulled her into his arms. "Relax Kenna." He whispered. "It's over. Chance is safe. You're safe with me."

"Am I?" She said softy. Eliot knew it was her way of taking charge of the situation. Pick a fight, hide her fear.

"Yeah, believe it or not, you are." The doors opened and he shoved her a little less than gently into the elevator. He turned his back at her and pressed the button for the third floor. Kenna's fear had been the one thing she could never control and sometimes that lack of control made her do stupid things. He stood looking at the door. The door opened and Eliot stopped in front of the door to hold it open. "You comin'?" Kenna walked out of the elevator. He went to the room and opened the door.

"Thanks." She went into the room and found the first aid kit. "Sit on the bed and I'll get that metal out of your arm." Taking off the jacket, he sat on the bed and untied her shirt from his arm. Going to the sink Kenna filled the ice bucket with warm water and brought it and a garbage can to the bed. She slowly took the bigger shards out with her fingers.

"Kenna?" She looked at him. "Don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"I pretty much stopped feeling much of anything after they took me. I wasn't even…I didn't care about being pregnant. You weren't there to share it so it wasn't real to me." The shards hit the trash can with an echoing ping. "I was in labor before it hit me that I was having another baby. Our baby." Kenna looked at her husband. "The doctor told me that pre partum depression was just as common as post partum but no one really talked about it."

"Then he was born?" Eliot said though clenched teeth.

"Yeah, Chance Nathan. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"No. It's perfect." She started with the tweezers. Her hands were steady now. They moved over his injured arm expertly.

"I still didn't care if I got home or not but I wanted Chance to go. I asked Damien if I could take him home to you but he said no. He would have some of his people take him but I didn't trust any of them. Not even the damn nanny. Philip treated me decent and brought me surveillance pictures of you and Faith. I started to see him differently, as a friend."

"When did you know he couldn't be trusted?"

"Last night when I saw the power play between the two of them. This morning he took over the whole operation. " Kenna took the hydrogen peroxide and poured it over the cuts. Eliot let out a hiss.

"Damn it Kenna Shane."

"Sorry." She smiled. "I missed the way you say my name when you're pissed at me." Taking the gauze she slowly wrapped his arm. "I just plain missed you Eliot." He ran his good hand down her cheek.

"I missed you too baby." He leaned up and kissed her. Closing his eyes he inhaled her scent. Taking her face in his hands he deepened the kiss. All he wanted to do was lose himself in her but he knew they both needed time to adjust. Leaning his forehead on hers Eliot took a deep breath. "Mmmm, room service should be here soon. Why don't you go clean up?" Kenna was thankful for her husband's control.

"Yeah, a shower would feel like heaven." She pulled away from him. "I'll be out in fifteen minutes." She turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Eliot threw his body back on the bed and tied to curb the throbbing in his jeans.

"When the hell did you become the sensible one , Spencer?" He said to himself. The knock on the door stopped him from figuring the whole thing out.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"Feel better?" Kenna came out of the bathroom, hair wet and the fluffy white hotel robe around her. Eliot had dreamed about the day his wife would come home to him. Now that she was finally standing in front of him, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I took anything less than a five minute shower."

"Tell me about it. Faith hasn't been liking me out of her sight much lately." Kenna curled up on the chair across from him and grabbed a French fry from her plate.

"She's gotten so big. How was her birthday?"

"Sad. She was excited with it all the new hippo stuff and Nate got her a pink jeep power wheels that she thinks she can drive all over the house." Kenna smiled.

"How's the farm?"

"I haven't been there since the weekend before you disappeared. I talk to Mateo last week. Everything is going good." He leaned back against the back of the chair. "We stuck to in town jobs mostly. Amy was a trooper. Her boyfriend is great. He helped her take Faith to Hawaii."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, they met in forensics class." Eliot reached for his beer. "He's an ex-marine. Good family, good job."

"So he passed the Eliot Spencer test?"

"Yeah. He's a good kid." Eliot took a long drink of his beer. "I left the Christmas tree up." He looked at her. "Faith made a present for you in preschool and they wrapped it for her. Parker got you something and well, I just couldn't take it down with presents still under it. Amy and Faith cut out hearts and hung them for Valentine's Day along with the hippo ornaments Parker found for her birthday." Kenna laughed.

"Some days I think Parker lives for those hippos."

"She picked out turtles for Chance." Kenna looked surprised. "The second she found out she hit eBay."

"So you're saying our son is going to have a turtle bed to sleep on?"

"Pretty much." He smiled. The robe slid open a little showing her cleavage. "Hardison's friend sent clothes and…a pump. He figured you'd be feeling a little…" She looked at her husband.

"I pumped this morning so I could send it with Parker. I had some frozen stuff too." He tried to stay focused on her eyes but damn it was getting really, really hard. "You look a little uncomfortable Eliot." He shifted in his seat.

"I guess my body's telling me how much it missed my wife." Kenna smiled. She ran her hand down her chest, spreading the collar a little more. "I'm really in no mood to be teased , Kenna Shane." He growled. Standing Kenna dropped her robe and went to stand in front of him.

"I would never tease you Eliot." His hand moved to her hip and he pulled her close. Raising his head he moved his other hand to the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. His wife was in his arms again and Eliot hoped he could control his need long enough to make sure she was satisfied. "Don't over think it Spencer." Kenna ripped at his shirt. "And don't hold back." She said against his lips. Eliot stood and slipped off his shirt and pushed her down on the bed. Unbuckling his belt he slid off his jeans and moved over her.

"I can't promise fireworks baby, it's been a really long time." Kenna smiled.

"I just need to feel you inside me Eliot." Her hands went to his shoulders and pulled him closer. "I love you." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you too baby." He slowly entered her and they both became breathless. She tightly sheathed him and it took a spit second for either of them to move. The only thing heard in the room was the sound of their labored breathing. He leaned down and kissed her again. God he had missed everything about her. The fights, the banter, the warmth of her body when she was aroused. Seven months had been a life time to two people who never went more than a day or two without satisfying their desire for each other.

"Eliot…" She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I had to stay away so long." He started to move his hips but she wrapped her legs around his, stopping his movement. His lips moved against hers. The feel of her surrounding him was the most incredible feeling in the world. Kenna loosened her hold on his legs giving him permission to start moving again.

"Kenna…baby…" She didn't say anything. Her hips arched, taking him deep inside her.

"Don't hold back." She whispered in his ear. Those three words gave him the license he needed to take them both over the edge. His thrusts got hard, his strokes precise. Kenna clung to his shoulders, kissing his neck and collar bone. He moved his mouth back up to hers and let their tongues dance for a minute before his lips moved down her body and he took her nipple into his mouth. He knew that would trigger her first orgasm. He felt her muscles tighten around him, her hips pressing tightly against his. He didn't hold back then. He moved his hands to the either side of her head and started slamming into her with seven months of pent up frustration. It didn't take her long to hit a second orgasm as he pushed himself over the edge with her. He rolled over taking her with him and held her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I knew you'd be the death of me Kenna Shane Spencer." He pulled her close and kissed her again and again, needed to feel every inch of her body against his. Neither one of them wanted to move away from each other but the sun had gone down and with their sweat dampened bodies it began to get chilly. Eliot turned and reached for the corner of the bedspread and pulled it over them.

"I understand if you can't be here when I wake up but will you at least wake me up with your kisses." She looked at him. Her big brown eyes were sad.

"Mmmm Kenna, there's gonna be more than kissin' when I wake you up." He smiled and tucked her as close as he could without smothering her. "I love you Kenna Shane Spencer."

"Not as much as I love you." She whispered against his chest. It was the first night in seven months that Eliot didn't wake up in a cold sweat screaming his wife's name. He did wake up several times moaning it though.


	7. Chapter 7

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Home Not So Sweet Home

"Kenna, please take a breath and relax."

"We are stuck in Egypt, Eliot, a million miles from our kids, one who I've not seen in seven months." Eliot knew how she felt. They had been stuck at the airport nearly all day. She blamed him for being overly cautious and paranoid and now she was ready to kick some airport security ass if the plane didn't start boarding soon.

"Here," He handed her his phone. "Call Amy; talk to Faith; bitch at Nate; just don't hurt the airport staff." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"This is your fault." She glared at him.

"Yeah, I know." She grabbed his phone and walked away from him. "I got big shoulders, baby. Bring it on." He said under his breath. Before they left Italy she had dyed her hair back to the honey blonde it had been before she…disappeared. His gut clenched with the memory of the last seven months without her. Kenna needed time to readjust to her old life but the anger was building inside her. For some odd reason she had felt the need to lash out since she woke up this morning.

"Eliot?" Broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his name, he turned around. A woman walked toward him, wheeled suitcase following behind. "Eliot Spencer, I thought you dropped off the face of the earth." Biting his bottom lip he tried to remember the brunette's name…Lisa or Linda, Lindsey maybe.

"I couldn't get so lucky." He chuckled nervously. The woman stepped closer, hugging him.

"What's it been like five years?" She moved away, hands still on his shoulders.

"Somethin' like that." He looked down at her name tag. Lydia…now it was all coming back to him. LA, an extra, extra long layover. Oh he was so dead. He glanced back at his wife on the phone.

"I have a layover in San Tropez next week." She ran her finger now his chest. He grinned uncomfortably at the woman and shook his head.

"As wonderful as that may sound, Lydia, I'm married now." The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Really, I thought you didn't do long term?" She smiled.

"Never thought I would." He glanced over at Kenna who was still, thankfully, caught up in her phone call.

"Too bad. I got his sweet little two piece in Thailand that I was dying to show you." Eliot cleared his throat nervously. It had taken him most of the last two and a half years to convince Kenna that she was all he wanted and needed for two lifetimes. But seeing him talking to Lydia might set them back a million steps. In the mood his wife was in he would be lucky if he ever slept in the same bed with her if she looked his way.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She left her hand on his chest as she talked to him and his southern upbringing stopped him from pushing it off.

"Well a man like you needs more than what one woman can provide. Isn't that what you told me in LA?" Before he could answer he felt a warm hand slip into his. Kenna stood next to him. He was so sleeping on the couch for the rest of his life.

"Hi, I'm McKenna Spencer." She said sweetly. Lydia was gonna die. Kenna didn't do sweet…EVER. The flight attendant removed her hand from Eliot's chest and took a step back.

"Lydia Albright." She said not so sweetly.

"An old friend of Eliot's, I presume?"

"Not so old." The claws were coming out and poor Lydia was gonna loose. Eliot squeezed Kenna's hand in hopes to curb her instinct to take the younger woman by the throat.

"It's always nice to meet Eliot's friends." The last word came out of her mouth more sticky sweet then he'd ever heard. "Are you delayed? If you are you should join us for lunch."

"I…that would…"

"Lydia's flight leaves soon." Eliot didn't care when the woman left but she needed to get out of his wife's proximity before it was too late.

"Awww too bad. I'm sure you two would love to get caught up." Kenna smiled and looked at her husband. "We're trying to get back to the states. Missing the kids and all. You know how that is."

"I wouldn't know. I don't have kids." Kenna put Eliot's phone up and showed her a picture of Faith.

"Our daughter just turned three." There was that smile again. So sticky sweet it made his teeth hurt. She touched the screen and a picture of Chance that Parker had sent him popped up. "And our son, he's seven weeks old." The other woman smiled faintly and nodded.

"They are very cute." Lydia was very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we think so. I'm so sorry you can't join us for lunch." The younger woman smiled.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you McKenna. Eliot." She nodded and headed in the opposite direction. Eliot pulled his wife flush to his side.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with my wife?" Kenna looked at him very innocently.

"What?"

"A year ago you would have had her against the wall begging for her life with the way she was looking at me."

"I guess I saw the way you we're looking at her." She leaned against him. "The last seven months did you think I was dead?"

"No." She smiled a small smile.

"Did you in any way, shape or form stop looking for me?" He shook his head. Kenna took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I'm not the same woman who walked into that party seven months ago Eliot. I'm stronger, more secure with the woman I've become since you came back into my life. I used to wonder how a man like you could fall in love with me. During the last few months I became the woman I needed to be to protect you and my family. A woman you could love without question."

"Kenna…you have been the woman I loved for most of my life. You don't have to change for me."

"But I had to change for me Eliot. I was hiding behind my attitude and it was only hurting us. The fight about Moreau we had before I…before I left was proof that I was being a spoiled brat. It was my way or no way. Even when you thought you won, I had another fight just waiting."

"Okay, so you've changed. I can live with that." He kissed her. "But you gotta know baby, don't ever doubt my love for you twenty years ago, now-or twenty years from now. It was me who didn't deserve your love back then." Kenna smiled. "Let's find a flight and get the hell home to our kids." Eliot looked at his wife. "I love you, Kenna."

"I love you too Eliot." They headed to the gates to find a way home.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Danny!" Kenna found McGarret's partner at luggage claim. The blond man smiled.

"Hey, Kenna…Eliot." Eliot got their bags. "I would ask you how your trip was but I could only imagine. Three layovers and two canceled flights. It's time to fire your travel agent." Eliot grinned.

"No kidding." They headed to the car parked right out front. They got in and headed toward McGarret's. Kenna watched the scenery go by. Eliot wasn't sure why his wife got so quiet but he knew better than to ask her in front of Danny. "How's Grace?" He looked over at the younger man.

"Growing like weed. She's excited that Faith came to visit." Danny looked at the man sitting next to hm. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the man was scared to come home. "Catherine took a few days leave to stay with the girls and Chance. I think she was worried the nanny and her boyfriend were going to get overwhelmed."

"Catherine? Really?" Kenna said. "Maybe she's practicing."

"Yeah, I wouldn't bring that up in front of either her or Steve. Friendly warning."

"You mentioned something, did you?" Kenna laughed.

"Yeah." He smiled. Looking in the mirror Danny saw a nervous Kenna Spencer. So unlike the confident woman he met a few years ago. He knew getting abducted would be hard on anyone but to someone like her it must have been twice as hard. Pulling into McGarret's drive, Danny parked the car behind a pickup truck.

"You okay?" Eliot looked at his wife.

"What if she doesn't…"

"Kenna, Faith missed you more than anything." Danny got out of the car. "Don't do this Kenna. I know how you get when things go sideways. Our daughter is the only thing that kept me going the past seven months. She never stopped believing you would come home. I needed that to keep me going. Knowing someone else believed you were coming home."

"She's three, Eliot."

"She's your daughter Kenna. You were her world. You still are hers, mine and Chance's." Eliot got out of the car and went around to open her door. "C'mon, let's go see our babies." He offered her his hand. She took it and stood. Kenna heard squeals from behind Eliot. He moved to see Danny, Grace and Faith came out of the house.

"Mama!" Faith ran toward her. The tears she had been hold back since Eliot had come to take her home began to fall. Faith launched herself into her mother's arms. "Mama, you're home." The little girl hugged her mother tightly. "Daddy said he'd bring you home."

"Yeah, baby. Daddy brought me home." She hugged the little girl.

"I missed you, Mama."

"I missed you too, Faith Valentine." The little girl pushed away and took her mother's face in her hands.

"Yous was gone a long time." She had the squished up angry face Eliot got when things didn't go his way. "Me and daddy was worried 'bout you."

"I know. I tried so hard to get back to you and Daddy." The little girl looked at Kenna with the eyes of her father.

"Auntie Parker brought me a brother." Kenna smiled.

"She brought you a brother, did she?"

"Yep, his name is Chance Nathan….like Uncle Nate." She ran her hand down her mother's hair. "I don't think she stole 'im Mama 'cause he kinda looks like Daddy too." Eliot bit his bottom lip and tried not to laugh.

"Great. Our daughter thinks babies come from Auntie Parker now." Eliot sighed and Kenna looked at her husband.

"Would you like to explain to her where they really come from?" She asked him. He shook his head and pulled both of them into his arms.

"Let's go find this baby brother you talk of baby girl." They walked toward the house. "Technically Parker did steal him." Eliot whispered in his wife's ear.

"I guess you're right." They got up to the door and April was there with Chance.

"Long time, no see boss lady." She smiled. "He's a keeper Kenna." She handed the baby to Eliot.

"Thanks Amy. Thank you for everything. Eliot told me you held it together after…"

"You didn't give up on me three years ago. I was just returning the favor." A tall blond man came and stood next to her. "Kenna Spencer, Hunter Sinclair." Kenna smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My husband has told me some very nice things about you."

"It's good to have you home. " He nodded and moved past her to go down the steps. Eliot didn't miss the odd look and the curtness in both their voices. He put it in the back of his mind to ask Kenna about it later. They moved into the house where Kenna said her hellos to Catherine and Steve. Kenna excused herself a little while later to feed Chance in the privacy of McGarret's spare bedroom. She needed the alone time. In recent years Kenna had adjusted to not being alone. In the last seven months all she wanted was to be left alone. Today she had mixed emotions. Eliot came in with a sleeping Faith and laid her on the bed.

"Something wrong?" He sat down on the bed.

"Just getting used to all the noise again." She looked down at Chance. "It was only him and me for so long." Kenna closed her eyes and rocked slowly.

"Just don't stop talkin', darlin'. I know when the shit get's deep we all wanna pull inside ourselves. Done it a time or two myself. Just remember you have a lot of people who want to help you and get you through it."

"I know. I won't go down that long hard road again." She opened her eyes and he was looking at her. "I promise if I feel like I'm going off the rails Eliot, you'll be the first to know." She was hiding something. He could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Promise." He growled.

"I promise." Kenna smiled and burped Chance. Kenna stood and put the boy down in the small potable crib McGarret had brought in. She stood and leaned against the crib and looked at her husband. "I will be okay Eliot. I got over the worst having Chance without you. I think I can deal with this."

"Yeah, cause you're Kenna Shane Spencer, I know." Eliot stood up. "Just remember you have people who love you."

"That's what got me through the last seven months." She leaned over and kissed him. "I am so ready for a drink."

"I can do that for you." He took her hand and led her out to find them both a well deserved drink.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"I thought Eliot was the night owl." Steve stood on the beach next to Kenna.

"I thought you were my friend." She looked up at him.

"I wondered when this was going to be a problem."

"You knew Sinclair was dating Amy?"

"Not till he showed up here with her and Faith. Kenna he's not the man you think he is."

"He was a loose cannon with anger issues who killed people for a living." He looked down at her wide eyed.

"And what does that make you?" He shook his head. "You changed Kenna. I pretty much think it can happen to anyone."

"I never liked the bastard."

"He's going to school to be a CSI, Kenna. He has a job with the city of Boston and he really cares about Amy and your kids. He'll he didn't even know who Amy worked for until a few weeks ago. He could cut ties and run then, knowing the bad blood between you but he decided to stick it out."

"He's no good McGarret."

"He's changed Kenna. You saw him with Faith and Grace. You saw him with Amy. We changed. Why can't he." She looked at him.

"Because some people are evil deep down in their soul Steve," Kenna got up. "and that's a kind of evil no one can change." She started up the trail then turned around. "He hurts her and you'll never hear the end of it my friend."

"He doesn't and I won't let you forget that you were wrong." She walked up the trail and she remembered the last time she saw Hunter Sinclair.

(Flashback)

(New Orleans, LA 2002)

"Hunter, this is not what we were sent here to do so- back off." Kenna looked at her partner holding a gun to a young man's head.

"He's the bad guy, Hawks. You said that yourself."

"He's done bad things."

"Don't make him make you do bad things Hunter. You're not like him." Kenna didn't flinch when the gun went off. "Then again. Hunter back down now. Holster your gun and stand down." The man turned and looked at her. Kenna had her gun drawn and aimed at his heart before he could turn fully toward her.

"It was our job to take him out Kenna. Or have you forgotten that?"

"We have ways of doing things and you're not following protocol."

"Since when have you been big on protocol?"

"I've always been a fan of the concept Sinclair, I just don't always agree with it. Let's get the hell out of here before we get caught." Kenna holstered her gun and grabbed the man by the shoulder and dragged him out of the house. It was the last time she was ever going to work with the hot head again.

(Present)

Kenna tucked in Faith and Chance. She lay next to Eliot who she knew wasn't sleeping. He pulled her close and kissed the back of her neck.

"I thought I was the restless one." She cuddled closer to him.

"I'm more of a night owl now." Lacing her fingers in his, she relaxed a little more. "I see the appeal."

"You can get lots done in the middle of the night." He pressed closer to her.

"I think we've done our fair share of things in the middle of the night."

"Yes we have." He kissed her neck again and she turned her head and his mouth captured hers. Kenna turned in his arms and deepened the kiss. "I can think of a few things we haven't done in the middle of the night."

"And what would that be Mr. Spencer?" She moaned against his mouth.

"How about a little swim in the ocean?" He whispered in her ear.

"Something tells me McGarret might not appreciate the show."

"He's up too?"

"Yeah." Kenna shifted and slowly started stroking him though his boxer briefs. "And you know I hate sand anyplace other than under my feet." He worked her top off and she slid her hands in between him and his shorts. Slowly he moved his hands over her body and slid her panties off. Two nights of hard and fast fucking had taken the edge off but tonight he knew what they both needed was slow and tender. Kissing his wife slowly from her lips down her neck, Eliot's hand moved over her body and aroused her like never before. Kenna moaned.

"You drive me insane, you know that?" Kenna smiled.

"Do you know you make me wet?" She moved her hips pressing his hardness against the area she was referring to. She moved her leg over his hip and let his hard length slowly push into her. If it was possible she was tighter than ever before.

"Dear God Kenna." He bit into her shoulder to stop himself from getting any louder. She moved her leg higher, taking him deeper, if that was possible. The feel of her nails biting into his shoulders urged him to move his hips. "Kenna." He gasped.

"Miss me cowboy?" She whispered in his ear.

"You really have to ask?" He moved slowly and she ran her hand through his hair.

"You cut it." She whispered as her lips moved down his neck.

"You daughter fell asleep on me with gum in her mouth about two months ago. I had to." He loved the feel of her hands in his hair but tonight the sensation was incredible. Maybe it was because they were safe on American soil or maybe it was that they were all under the same roof again but just being in the same room with her drove him wild.

"Mmmm I like it." The last two days he either had it under a hat or tied back and she hadn't noticed it was shoulder length. He rolled over and tucked her under him as he slowly pumped in and out of her.

"Thanks." He kissed her and continued his slow steady movements in and out of her. Shifting a bit Kenna could feel that she was close but she didn't want the feeling to end. Her hands moved over his muscled back and down to his hard ass, cupping his cheeks and pulling him deeper inside her.

"Eliot…." She moaned his name like no other woman had. He moved back to his side again, taking her with him and then on to his back. Running his hands down her beautiful breast and down her hips, she moved with him until they both found release. Kenna collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. "Oh baby, that was incredible." She moaned against his shoulder.

"Glad you approved." He chuckled. She slid off him, pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled into the warmth of Eliot's arms. "Get some sleep. Chance will be getting hungry soon."

"Mmmm maybe we'll get lucky and he'll sleep though the night." Kenna said drowsily.

"Maybe." Eliot returned as he closed his eyes. "Night, darlin'."

"Night, Eliot, sweet dreams."

"Now that your home maybe I can have some." He kissed the top of her head and they fell into a dreamless, uninterrupted three hours of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Spencer VS Spencer

"You will tell me what the hell is going through that pretty little head of yours Kenna Shane Spencer." Eliot sat next to his wife on the flight home. She had been giving angry looks to Hunter Sinclair since Hardison informed them that they would all be flying home together.

"Things aren't always what they seem Eliot. You of all people should realize that." She paged through the magazine in her hands.

"I know he was part of yours and McGarret's team back in the day. One back ground check and I figured that out."

"He was a loose cannon." She looked at him. "I'm doing my best to let this go Eliot, I really am but I was the one who yanked him out of the rotation."

"And he still hasn't left Amy, Kenna. I'm the paranoid one and I'm willing to give the man a chance. Why can't you?"

"Because I've seen him kill people."

"You've seen me kill people." Kenna looked at him. He had a point.

"Okay…point taken." She leaned her head back and looked at the little girl sleeping between them. "He's done worse things then you and me put together. He's with our children Eliot."

"Yeah, point taken." He looked at Kenna. "Amy is happy Kenna. Hunter told her about his past, darlin' and she's okay with it. Are you gonna fire her because of who she loves?" Eliot stood and headed back to get Chance from Amy. Kenna looked at Faith. Her dark curls were unrulier then usual today.

"I need to talk to you." Kenna looked up to see Hunter.

"I don't see what we can say to each other." He sat next to her.

"I was a hot head and kind of a chauvinist pig back in the day, Kenna. I didn't like taking orders from a woman any more then I liked doing things by the book. I know that you went into the private sector and did things that you're not proud of. Well I'm not proud of what I did when I was under your command. 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it but I love Amy and she loves me." He looked at her. "You don't have to be my friend or anything. Just give me a chance." Kenna wasn't forgiving by nature but she had mellowed since Eliot had come back into her life. She kind of had to because he was tense enough for both of them at times. Eliot was willing to give the man a chance. Hunter knew what both Kenna and Eliot were capable of and he still stuck around so maybe she could see what the future held.

"You mess with Amy or my family Sinclair, I can and will slit your throat." She looked at him as he stood.

"I don't doubt that, ma'am." He nodded and headed back to his seat. Eliot came back and sat next to his wife. Chance was sleeping in his arms.

"Did you play nice with Hunter?"

"Yes, sir." Kenna looked at him.

"Good for you." He handed the boy over to his mother.

"I'm still not sure about him, Eliot."

"I'll keep an eye on him darlin' and if he even looks at Amy crossed eyed I'll take him down." Kenna glared at him.

"Patronizing doesn't suit, Eliot." Chance woke up and started to fuss. Kenna lifted her shirt, undid her bra, starting to nurse. Eliot was always amazed on how natural and beautiful his wife made it look.

"Just give him a chance. That's all I'm asking." Kenna shook her head.

"This is all on you, Spencer."

"Like I said, darlin', I got big shoulders." He sat back. Eliot knew that this wasn't the end of things between Hunter and Kenna. He wasn't sure he could keep the whole thing from blowing up in their faces, but he would try.

Oo/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"I'm so happy you're, home." Parker hugged Kenna, who was holding Chance, before she could step foot in the bar. "I missed you guys." She squealed. Running to Eliot he caught her in mid air.

"Take is easy crazy girl." Bending over Parker scooped up Faith.

"Hey little hippo, I missed you." The little girl giggled.

"I missed you too, Auntie Parker." The girl hugged her favorite aunt. "I gots you a present." The little girl pulled out some rocks that sparkled out of her pocket.

"No wonder they looked at us funny at airport security." Eliot chuckled.

"Thank you, Faith. These are beautiful." She swung the girl around. "I got a surprise for you and your brother… and your mom and dad."

"All of us?" Faith's blue eyes widened.

"Yep." Parker looked at Eliot and Kenna. "I promise…you'll like it." She smiled a small smile. Eliot nodded and grabbed their bags.

"Lead the way." Parker turned and headed to the elevator.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"Hey." Hardison was standing at their front door. He looked at Kenna holding Chance and smiled. "Damn girl you know how to mix things up." Taking the older woman in his arms he hugged her close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She whispered. He let go and stood up, trying not show any emotion.

"I know you don't like when I mess with your place…but you have a new addition and all." Eliot closed his eyes.

"Hardison…"

"I hired people, Eliot. We are all each other have. I didn't want you to have to get a bigger place somewhere else." Hardison opened the door. The kitchen, dining room and living room looked the same. Except for the cradle they had taken out of storage. Eliot walked in. Their bedroom door was open and hippo's danced on the wall. Eliot looked at his wife. She smiled.

"I think we got ousted." He said to his wife.

"Why is my hippos in Mama and Daddy's room?" Faith asked. Parker took the little girl in the room.

"Because it is now your room." She tossed the little girl on her bed. "You brother moved into your room with all his brand new turtles."

"Chance gets turtles?" The little girl squinted at her aunt.

"I wouldn't forget my number one girl." Parker pulled out a pink turtle from behind her back. Faith squealed again. Eliot smiled. The crazy girl had a knack with his daughter, that's for sure.

"Oh he's bootiful Parker." She hugged her aunt. "But where's Mama and Daddy gonna sleep?" Hardison smiled.

"I thought the roof might- be the way to go." He showed Eliot and Kenna the spiral staircase like the one in Nate and Sophie's apartment.

"The roof." Kenna laid a sleeping Chance in the cradle. "You have lost your mind." Hardison smiled.

"Yeah, but it's what friends do." He raised his hand to show them the way. Kenna went up the steeps followed by Eliot. "We got the kids." He said smiling. Kenna looked down at him.

"You're so bad Alec." She smiled as she opened the door at the top of the steps. The room was mostly windows with a big king sized bed in the middle. Black shades covered the upper half of the widows. Eliot came up behind her.

"Wow." He said. "I guess he did hire a professional." Kenna smiled. She walked around the room. The closet alone was amazing but you throw in the amazing bed and an incredible bathroom and it was one incredible room. "Don't get too jealous when I kiss that man when we get downstairs." Eliot pulled Kenna into his arms. "If we get back downstairs. Welcome home, Kenna." She melted into his arms. It felt really, really good to be home in her husband's arms. Kenna finally let the tears fall freely. Clinging to Eliot, she let herself feel all the things she didn't want to hope for a few months ago that she would again be home in Boston with her family.

"I didn't think I would ever get home." He ran his hand down her hair. "I knew you would never give up on me but I was so scared." Eliot knew how hard it was to admit that. She was shaking.

"Hey honey, you're home and you're safe."

"But for how long?" Eliot tensed. Twice now he had let someone take her from him. Twice he wasn't there to protect her and now she was calling him out.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"You can't be with me every second of the day, Eliot. You have a job to do."

"Kenna, I can find Nate anther hitter willing to do the job." She pushed away from him.

"Eliot, this is your redemption… and mine. You just can't call Hitters R Us and find a person willing to do what we do. Nate needs us. He needs you."

"If it means putting my family's life in danger, I will find another way."

"Stop talking stupid. We do what we do for a reason Eliot." She went to the window and looked at the setting sun. The French doors opened to a new and improved herb and vegetable garden that would be planted in the spring. Kenna smiled. "They know us better than anyone ever has." She said softly.

"Then they'll understand why we have to leave." Eliot stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off.

"IF you really think that, Eliot, maybe I should have stayed gone." Kenna started walking away but he stood between her and the door.

"You have been itchin' for a fight for three days now and I don't know why. If you need to vent darlin', do it and get it over with because I want to get back to my life. Walking on egg shells to get there isn't the route I planned."

"I'm sorry that my being abducted to become some mad man's pawn in a game I had nothing to do with put a damper on your life plans, Eliot, but it happened. Suck it up and deal." She glared at him.

"I fucked up, Kenna. I didn't have your back and I will take that guilt to my grave. The fact that our daughter missed having a mother for so long and my son was born without me even knowing about it but damn it woman, I learn from my mistakes and I will not do a job that puts all of us in that position every day."

"So you just quit. Tell Nate that those people we've been helping for the last six years don't matter anymore?"

"I'm not saying that, Kenna. I'm just saying let someone else take the flack for awhile."

"How long did it take for the five of you to trust each other? To truly trust the con from start to finish?" She knew the answer. Too long. Bringing someone new to the team was not an option. "I knew the dangers when I decided to do this instead of staying legit ,Eliot. You did too. We talked about it. "

"You're the one who threatened to walk when Moreau busted out of prison." Kenna's eyes got sad then. The anger faded. She looked at him.

"You lost your soul to him, Eliot. I couldn't let that happen again. You pushed the red line to get him six years ago and you finally got closure on that part of your life. I pulled that card to save you. To save us."

"A week later you were gone and the guilt tore me apart. I won't deal with that again, Kenna. I know you think that taking Faith and running would have solved everything but it wouldn't have. If I could have gone after him then maybe you would have had our son here in Boston, instead of a million miles away."

"And maybe he would have killed you."

"Maybe I would have killed him." Kenna took a deep breath.

"Maybe. I guess we'll never know." She pushed passed him and headed back down stairs.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"How can they be fighting already?" Parker looked at Hardison.

"Because they're Spencer's, that's why." He handed Parker a beer and sat across from her. "They'll be okay Parker. They always work it out."

"They have kids now. It's not like before when they could stay mad at each for days. Faith is a smart kid. She'll catch on."

"Eliot and Kenna won't let that happen. We won't let that happen." Hardison knew that those two were just as bad for each other as they were as good.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

"I think he likes the turtles." Kenna closed Chance's door.

"Who wouldn't?" Eliot sat two plates on the counter. "Wine?"

"Beer's good." He went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles and opened them.

"We done?" Eliot looked at her.

"For now." They hit their bottles together. "I still don't trust Sinclair." Eliot shook his head.

"Noted. And I don't want you ever to feel that running away is better than staying and fighting it out."

"Noted." She smiled. "I think we should tell our friends we're not fighting anymore." Eliot smiled.

"They'll know after dinner." Kenna looked at her husband.

"Rumor has it he sound proofed the room." He chuckled.

"A rumor worth testing." She took a bite of her pasta. "Have you heard from Nate and Sophie?"

"They headed to Paris after they took care of Moreau's men. Nate told me they would be home in a week or so."

"They deserve some time away from us kids." Eliot looked at his wife.

"Kenna, Nate took you disappearance pretty hard. He stayed strong for me the last seven months. He kinda lost it when they got home." Kenna swallowed hard. "He didn't want me to tell you."

"Is he drinking?"

"No, but he came close a time or two." Eliot tore the label off his beer bottle. "He really took it hard when they blew the wall and he didn't know if I got into the mini vault in time. Sophie thought it best they took some time alone."

"I guess I felt so sorry for myself that I didn't realize it affected more people than just you and Faith."

"I think Nate pretty much thinks he's responsible for our safety and well being even when we're not working." They finished their dinner in a comfortable silence. Kenna rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher as Eliot grabbed a couple of more beers.

"Basketball or Hockey?" They headed up stairs.

"Do you have to ask?" She smiled.

"Hockey it is." He turned on the TV. Kenna threw herself on the bed.

"You've got to give the boy credit. He does know how to pick a mattress." Eliot set the beers on the bed side table and laid down next to her.

"Damn." He pulled Kenna into his arms. "I think I will kiss that man next time I see him." Kenna snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

"Should I be jealous?"

"No. He doesn't do it for me like you do darlin'." Kenna leaned over and kissed him. "Hockey game's starting."

"Do you really, really want to watch the hockey game or would you rather christen this bed the only way you and I know how?" She unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing her way up his chest.

"You sure know how to get a party started." She looked into his eyes.

"I do love fighting with you, Eliot."

"I know." She straddled him and pulled off her t-shirt and bra. "Wow, nothing like getting right to the point Kenna Shane." He flipped her on her back and undid her jeans in one motion.

"Oh, that's new." She smiled against his lips.

"Thought you'd like that." She lifted her hips up so he could slide her jeans down her legs and tossed her jeans in the direction of the hamper. He pressed himself between her legs and kissed her deep.

"I like just about everything you do to me Eliot."

"You mean there's something you don't like." He moved against her. Kenna reached between them and undid his jeans. "I hope what you're looking for down there isn't one of those things about me you don't like." Kenna laughed.

"Shut up and fuck me, Spencer." Eliot stood and shed his jeans and pulled Kenna up into his arms.

"You always did have a way with words." He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Kenna pulled the bed spread down and Eliot threw her back on the bed. "You gonna test that sound proofing theory?" He grinned at her.

"Depends if the performance warrants it." Eliot pulled her legs up on his shoulders and slid into her with a satisfying grunt.

"Eliot!" He chuckled and slowly moved inside her. "What's…so…fu…funny?" She panted.

"Nothing darlin'." He leaned in and kissed her. "Absolutely nothing." He strokes got longer and his thrusts harder. Kenna arched her back and took him as deep as she could.

"Oh, Eliot…God yes. YES! OH ELIOT!" Kenna gripped his shoulders as he adjusted his strokes to take her over the edge just before his orgasm hit him hard taking them both to a shattering conclusion. Eliot collapsed on her.

"You are such a faker, Kenna Shane." He rolled over on his back and pulled her next to him.

"You never complained before."

"How you didn't burst out laughing is beyond me." He kissed the top of her head.

"I was busy…the words might have been fake but baby the orgasm wasn't." Kenna snuggled into him. "All the years we were apart, all the months I was gone, I missed the way your arms felt around me." Eliot tightened his hold on her.

"I swear we'll never be apart longer than we have to, ever again Kenna." He felt her relax against him. She hadn't really slept much in the last few days and who knows how much she had slept the last seven months. "Sleep Kenna. I will be here when you wake up unless the kids need me first."

"Okay." She laced her fingers in his and kissed the top of his hand. "Good night cowboy."

"Night darlin'." Kenna slept a full eight hours for the first time in seven months.


	9. Chapter 9

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Home Is Where Your Hitter Is

"You, my son, stink." The little boy smiled at his father from the changing table. "I know what you eat my little friend and I know it does not smell that bad going in."

"Daddy, whys you talkin' to Chance like he's big?"

"Because your mother gets pissed when I talk baby talk."

"You said a bad word daddy." Eliot looked at the little blue-eyed girl standing on a turtle at the end of the changing table.

"Yeah Peanut, I did. Don't tell Mama." He grabbed wipes out of the container.

"What will you give me if I don't tell?" Looking up he glared at his daughter.

"You have been spending way too much time with your aunt and uncle. I will put brussel sprouts in your spaghetti-o's from now on if you say one word about my mouth." She made her sour puss face.

"You win." She stepped down. "But you really need to watch your mouth Dad." She stomped out of the room and Eliot shook his head.

"Damn Spencer temper." He looked down at Chance. "You better be the mellow one of the family mister, 'cause I cannot take anymore mood swings around this place." Eliot finished changing the baby's diaper and took him out into the living room. Kenna was still sleeping and he hoped she would be okay waking up alone. Faith was sitting on the couch, arms crossed over her chest watching Sponge Bob on the television.

"Turn it down Faith Valentine…you are not deaf and your mom is still sleeping."

"Yes, sir." She grabbed the remote and punched the volume button till the TV was at an acceptable volume. "I liked you better when she was gone." The little girl mumbled.

"What was that Faith?" Eliot looked over at his daughter.

"Nofing daddy." She returned. He put Chance in the bouncy seat.

"It better be nothing Faith Valentine. Pancakes or eggs?"

"Eliot eggs please." Still grumpier then he would like but a little less disrespectful.

"Sophie sausage or Bonanno bacon."

"Sophie sausage and Hardison hash browns." The girl looked at him. "Can we bring Mama breakfast in bed?"

"You bet." She turned off the TV and went to the kitchen and climbed on the stool and sat on the counter next to her brother's seat.

"Will Mama let me sit like Auntie Parker?" Eliot cracked eggs into a bowl.

"I'm sure she won't have a problem with it. She's not fond of chairs herself."

"I missed her." He looked up at his daughter. She was looking at Chance and letting him grab at her finger. "Do you think she missded me Daddy?"

"Darlin' she missed you more than anything." Reaching into the fridge he got the milk out.

"Then why did she gets another baby?" He stopped what he was doing and went to her.

"Faith she didn't…" Where the hell was Nate when he needed him? He would know what to say. "Chance…Mommy thought you would want a brother to play with…to love." Eliot could handle interrogations with a gun to his head but a three year old with braids and big blue eyes was gonna be the death of him.

"I guess he's okay. He's kinda tiny."

"He'll grow Peanut." Eliot ruffled her hair. "I thought the same thing about Auntie Jodi when Grandma brought her home." He went back to breakfast.

"You like Auntie Jodi."

"Yeah, but she was really tiny when Grandma brought her home. I was only two and I was mad cause they brought home this new toy I couldn't play with."

"When Auntie Parker brought Chance to Uncle Steve's she broughts me a new hippo."

"That's cause Auntie Parker thought you needed another hippo." Eliot smiled and rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't nice of Grandma not to give you a hippo."

"Well grandma didn't know about the whole hippo thing back then." He put the sausage in the frying pan. "Grab the Nathan napkins, will ya?" Faith reached into the drawer beneath her and grabbed a hand full of napkins and set them on the counter.

"Does Chance eat Eliot eggs?"

"No darlin'. He just drinks milk." Eliot closed his eyes. He so hoped she wouldn't ask about Kenna nursing last night.

"He's kinda cute." Looking up at his daughter and son Eliot's heart skipped a beat. Faith was stroking her brother's cheek. In all his thirty eight years he never felt he was worthy of any kind of normal life. Even when he was younger he knew he wasn't destined for a wife and kids. Now here he stood, in his kitchen, cooking with two kids and a wife. "Daddy, Sophie is burning." Faith's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What baby?"

"The sausage." Eliot looked down and pulled the frying pan off the stove.

"Guess I was daydreaming."

"Is that like night dreamin'?"

"Kinda. Jump down and get some silverware for Mama." The little girl did as she was told and Eliot served eggs, sausage, toast, hashbrowns and juice and put it on a tray. Chance had fallen asleep in his seat so Eliot moved the seat to his room. "You ready to bring mama her breakfast?" As an after-thought he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Yep." She grabbed her mini hippo she carried everywhere with her and headed up the steps. "You like you new room Daddy?"

"Yeah, Peanut, it's great. How is your new room?"

"I likes it berry much." Opening the door Eliot let the little girl in the room. Kenna was in the middle of the king size bed. Faith went to jump up but he set the tray down and grabbed her before she tackled her mother.

"Slow down darlin'. Your mama hasn't had us waking her up in a while. We don't want to scare her." Eliot put his knee on the bed and slid the knife that he kept under his pillow out and into the bedside drawer. "Kenna?" He shook her a little bit. "Kenna?"

"You better have coffee."

"We's got Jodi juice and Eliot eggs." Faith put her face inches from her mothers. "You gonna open your eyes Mama?"

"Maybe if your daddy's got coffee." Eliot moved the cup to the bedside table.

"He's gots it Mama." Kenna smiled and pulled the little girl into her arms and started blowing raspberries against the little girls neck. "That tickles Mama."

"Good." She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. "How's my baby girl?"

"Daddy made you breakfast…me too but I gots to wait till we bringed yours."

"Well thank you for waiting for me sweet pea." The little girl smiled.

"I missed you Mama." The girl hugged her mother.

"I missed you too Faith Valentine." She looked over the girls shoulder at her husband. He looked like he had gotten a little more sleep last night. "Thank you Daddy." Smiling Eliot handed her the coffee he knew she desperately needed.

"You're welcome. Chance is fed, changed and napping. Nate called and they're on the midnight flight from Paris so they want to have breakfast with us in the morning."

"I want to go meet their flight." Eliot nodded.

"Okay, I'll put the kids down at Amy's or Parker and Hardison's tonight. I don't think they'll mind." Kenna nodded.

"Thank you." He leaned against the dresser.

"Anything for you darlin'." He watched the interaction between mother and daughter and was amazed how they had barely missed a beat. Other than Faith's bigger vocabulary it could have been any morning in the last seven months. Again he thanked whom ever gave him this life. The woman in his bed and the kids in his heart were his everything now. The money and the job were just a bonus.

"Eliot?" The sound of Kenna saying his name broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Faith wants some Eliot eggs."

"You got it Peanut." He picked the little girl up. "Eat, take a shower…go back to bed. Take it easy, you my dear deserve it."

"I'll be down in a little bit." Eliot leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't take too long. I did the one kid thing but I'm not sure I can deal with two."

"Eliot Spencer is admitting weakness?"

"You didn't see what I had to change this morning." He smiled. "Meet you down stairs." Kenna watched her husband walk out of the room with their daughter. She laid back and finished her breakfast. She was home now. Safe with Eliot and their family. Nate and Sophie would come home tonight and they would all be safe. Or so she hoped.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"How long do you think she can hang like that?" Eliot looked at his daughter. She was hanging upside down from the railing of the stair case.

"You left her alone with Parker. She'll want to sleep upside down now." Kenna shook her head.

"Hi Mama." The little girl smiled. Her brown braid hitting the floor.

"Hey Sunshine." Her hands hit the floor and she did the perfect walk over. "We should enroll her in gymnastics."

"And tell them that our thief taught her the basic moves but she needs more tweaking?" Eliot chuckled. The little girl bounded up to them.

"Can I have some ice cream please?" She gave her mother the wide eyed smile.

"You know where the apples are Faith." Eliot looked at her.

"Yes Daddy." She scrunched up her nose and headed to the kitchen.

"An apple?"

"Faith and I have an understanding. If she still wants ice cream after her apple she's more than welcome to a bowl. And we have it for desert on Tuesday's, Thursday's and Saturdays."

"How many times has she gotten ice cream after her apple?"

"Twice. Both times she pretty much ate the whole day. I think she was going through a growing spurt." Eliot looked at his wife. "You okay?" She looked a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm going to work out for an hour or so. You okay with the kids?"

"Yeah, I'll manage." He touched her cheek. "Don't push it, okay." Smiling she nodded and headed toward the gym. She was gonna push it and he knew it. "Faith, call Parker and tell her you need a keeper." The little girl grabbed her apple from the table and tapped her ear bud.

"PARKER! Daddy says I need a keeper, you gots to come up here."

"_On my way monkey." Parker said. "Tell daddy to turn the volume down on you tonsils."_

"Daddy!"

"I heard Peanut." He took the ear bud out of the little girls ear and adjusted it. "I'm gonna go change. You tell Auntie Parker that Chance is sleeping and the monitor is on the counter. Finish your apple."

"Yes Daddy." He went upstairs leaving his daughter to her apple.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Kenna's punches hit the bag with such force that she was sure if Eliot hadn't reinforced the bag she might have put a hole in it. Her kicks hit the side of the bag hard and precise. Her punches were harder than they had ever been before. Her body was toner and she had lost a good five pounds but her curves were still there. Her fists slammed into the bag harder and harder. Closing her eyes she took a breath and continued the jabs.

"You've been practicing." Kenna looked at her husband standing at the door.

"I had nothing but time between jobs." She elbowed the bag hard. "I had so much crap going through my mind, it helped block some of it." Her body continued to beat on the bag with alarming force. Eliot moved but her senses were also heightened and her leg turned just enough to sweep his legs out from under him.

"I'm not the enemy Kenna." She turned and looked at him.

"I was angry and hurt that you did nothing to stop them from taking me." She reached down and offered him her hand. He pulled up on it and stood in front of her. Reaching out she touched his shoulder. "Then I saw you lying on the tarmac with the piece of metal in your shoulder and …I shut down. I let the anger boil inside me. It was almost as bad as when you left me in Kentucky. This time I couldn't drown myself in a bottle of moonshine."

"Did you tell them you were pregnant?" She took a step back and took a fighters stance.

"Not at first." She took a few short jabs at him and he ducked and blocked them. "I thought I would have a few weeks to figure out a way to get a message to Hardison that I was okay and that I wasn't dead. They watched me like a hawk for the first week or so." Eliot took a few swings at her but she blocked them with the expertise he knew she had. "Then they put Philip on me."

"Or he put himself on you." They spared silently for a few minutes, Eliot working harder than ever defending himself against Kenna's hits. "What happened when they found out you were pregnant?"

"Moreau looked almost guilty. I should have known then that he wasn't the one who planned my abduction." She stopped then. Even sweat covered and angry she was beautiful. Looking at him, she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms across her chest. "I lost hope of ever coming home after I had Chance. Moreau said he would bring him home for me but…I couldn't let him go. If I could have been the one to hand him over to you I could have lived with it. Knowing that you knew I was still alive."

"But if I had proof of life I would have stopped at nothing to find you."

"But you knew I wasn't dead."

"I was the only one other than Parker and Faith. Nate tried to humor me for a while. Let me go off on my own, but I knew I couldn't leave Faith and find you. I did my best to put feelers out but I needed to be home with her."

"I know. I did my best to leave traces of me behind at those jobs. A finger print here, a drop of blood there, thinking some red flags would pop up but then never did." She stood straight. "I'm sorry that I have to work this out in bits. I blocked a lot of it out till now."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"I may never be the woman you fell in love again."

"Kenna, no matter what the hell went on the last seven months won't change the way I love you anymore than what I did the twenty years between meetings changed your feelings for me. You know what I've done. The people I've hurt. You never stopped loving me." She looked into his eyes. Not once since she walked back into his life had she seen anything but love for her in them. Even when they were fighting.

"I did really bad things Eliot." Her eyes never left his. "I had our son growing inside me and I did terrible, awful things." Tears ran down her face. "I can never take them back."

"You did them to save him Kenna, and to save Faith. No one is gonna judge you. You did them to save us." He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "You saved us all Kenna. Don't ever forget that. Moreau and McClosky were the epitome of evil Darlin'. They had you but they didn't break you." He kissed the top of her head. "Your heart is what rules you. The only one allowed to break that is me." He held her close. "And that ain't never gonna happen." Her arms went around him and he felt her relax for the first time in days. He knew what Moreau could do to break a person and he also knew that it would take a lot of years and a whole lot of positive reinforcement to get over what the man had done.

"I couldn't bear it if this hurts more than just MY soul Eliot. What if Nate…"

"Darlin' Nate knows nothing in this world is black and white and he knows what Moreau and McClosky have done. He also cares so much that sometimes he needs to take time to decompress. Losing Sam nearly killed the man Kenna. Losing one of us just might." Eliot always knew Nate Ford was a man of emotion. He thought as much with his heart as he did with his head. That's why they did what they did.

"I just don't want them to be disappointed in me." Eliot knew the feeling. The day he met Moreau to find out about Ramshorn was the hardest day of his life. He had to leave Hardison flailing in a pool, strapped in a chair and the team found out how really bad Eliot Spencer was.

"Kenna no one, especially Nate could ever be disappointed in you." She was seven years old again. No one to care about her, afraid to mess up because it meant a beating, or worse. "None of us are angel's, Darlin'. Well maybe Faith and Chance but hell, they're our kids so you know they ain't gonna stay that way. Faith already has a head start." Kenna laughed.

"I've never been this messed up Eliot. I know I said I was a different person when the flight attendant had her hands all over you but I so wanted to rip her throat out."

"We'll work this all out Kenna. Don't be afraid to tell me you need to take a breath. I know how hard it can get. We all do. If it gets to be too much, just say so."

"I never have been weak Eliot, you know that."

"Yeah, and I also know that you are too hard on yourself. Worse than I am on myself." He pushed her arms length away and looked her in the eye. "We'll get through this together." She nodded and curled back into his arms. Eliot held her close. It was hard to see her struggling and he would do everything in his power to make things right but she had to fight back and he was afraid she didn't have it in her to do it.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

"How can a midnight flight be late?" Eliot paced the luggage claim.

"Weather, traffic, dumb ass ATC's. You name it." Kenna looked at her husband. "Something bothering you cowboy?"

"No, I just would rather be home in bed with a sexy blond." He growled.

"Nothin's stopping you." She smirked.

"Haven't lost that mouth." He stopped in front of her. "I heard a little soap can do wonders." He grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"Oh god, Eliot, I never asked about Jewels. She was so sick just before I left."

"She's hanging in there. I never told her about…the explosion or the fact you might be dead. I took Faith to see her a couple of times but the little peanut was getting chatty and I didn't want her to tell her that her mama hasn't been around."

"We should go see her." He kissed her again.

"It's on the list along with going to check on the ranch." Eliot took a deep breath. "You know he has at least a dozen cases just waiting."

"I know." She hugged him. "I think we got enough catch up time the last few days."

"Oh darlin' there will be never enough catching up." He kissed her harder and ran his hand down her back.

"Hey you two! Get a room." Kenna broke the kiss and looked over Eliot's shoulder. She smiled.

"Sophie! Nate!" She pushed passed Eliot and went to hug her friends. She wasn't sure what to expect from the two but a warm welcome is what she got. Both her and Sophie started to cry and Eliot was pretty sure Nate did too. Kenna hugged him tightly. Eliot hugged Sophie.

"Welcome home Kenna." Nate closed his eyes. "God I missed you." Kenna smiled.

"I missed you too Boss." He pushed her back and looked at her.

"You look good."

"I feel good. Physically." He nodded.

"We have lots to talk about then huh?" She smiled.

"Tomorrow is a new day. Faith misses you and you have a nephew to meet." Eliot and Nate found the couples bags and headed out of the terminal. The four of them walked out to the car.

"How's Faith getting along with her little brother?" Sophie asked as they got into the car.

"She thinks Parker stole him." Eliot informed them.

"Oh, my, that can't be good." Nate chuckled at Sophie's response.

"She says he looks like me so he can't be stolen." Kenna smiled. She missed this. The four of them having an adult conversation was the closest thing to normal they had in this life.

"Did you shop enough in Paris?" Kenna asked.

"We enjoyed the city with minimal damage to our pocketbooks." Sophie answered. "But we did bring back presents for everyone."

"Oh goodie." Eliot said sarcastically and Sophie stuck out her tongue . Things were getting back to normal and Kenna began to relax again. Eliot and Nate would protect her. One miscalculation shouldn't bring her to mistrust them. Looking up she saw her husband watching her in the rearview mirror. Smiling to reassure him she was okay, Kenna thought again how maybe things might not be normal ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

The Retrieval Of

Kenna Shane Spencer

Live For The Moment

"Uncle Nate! Auntie Sophie!" Faith jumped from her perch on the counter and rant to her most favorite people in the world. "Yous got home!" Nate lifted the little girl up and hugged her close.

"Did you miss us or something little one?" He asked her. Nodding the girl leaned over and hugged her aunt. "Did Daddy tell you Parker brought me a brother?" She took his face in her hands and looked into his blue eyes.

"As a matter of fact he did. How's that going?"

"He sleeps lots and mom feeds him from her boobies." Eliot, who was at the counter with his coffee, nearly lost it. Nate looked at Sophie who turned and was hiding her laughter behind her hand.

"Well then." Nate looked at the little girl. "So you like him?"

"Yeah, he gets a turtle room but he's okay." She snuggled into Nate as Kenna came out of the bedroom with the said new brother.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Let me see him." Sophie went to her and took the boy from her arms.

"His face gets kinda scrunched up when he's mad or wants something. Kinda like Daddy's." Kenna chuckled and went to get a cup of coffee.

"Morning. " Kenna leaned over and kissed her husband. "Where are the rest of the troops?"

"Parker said that she and Hardison were going to run some errands." He looked at Nate and Sophie with their children. "They're really are good with them." Kenna sipped her coffee.

"They ever say anything more about trying?" She asked.

"Not after the miscarriage last year." He turned and looked at his wife. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in awhile. How about you?" She smiled. After they got home from the airport neither one of them were the least bit tired so they found ways of getting rid of their pent up energy.

"Like a log." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Round two tonight."

"You are getting worse then me Eliot Spencer."

"Blame it on the new bed." He smiled.

"We interrupting you two?" Nate looked at his friends.

"Kinda." Kenna smiled.

"Theys been kissin' lots, Uncle Nate. " Faith informed him.

"Yeah well your mom and dad have always been that way kid, you just gotta deal with it." The little girl scrunched up her face.

"Did you bring me presents?" Faith looked at her uncle. Eliot glared at her. "Pweeeese." Smiling at Nate then at her father, the little girl tried to redeem her poor manners.

"I don't know, Auntie Sophie, did we bring Faith Valentine and Chance Nathan presents?" The little girl looked at her aunt.

"Pweeese Auntie Sophie." The girl batted her long black eyelashes. Sophie smiled.

"There's a bag by the door sweetie." Nate set her down and she ran to the door.

"You two have to stop spoiling her." Eliot took a deep breath and went to start breakfast. He knew it was pointless saying it. Nate and Sophie were always going to spoil his kids. And if Hardison and Parker had any, they would spread the spoiling to them too. Kenna boosted herself on the counter and watched her daughter open the presents Nate and Sophie brought her.

"You know they won't stop, right." Kenna looked at Eliot.

"Yeah, but I have to say the words now and then." He grabbed omelet makings from the fridge. "You gonna sit there all morning or are you gonna help me." Leaning over he kissed her as she slid down off the counter and helped make breakfast.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"How are you really doing Kenna?" Nate sat across from her at the table. Eliot and Sophie had gone into Faith's room so she could display the new dolls her aunt had brought her from Paris.

"Did you know about Sinclair?" She knew Nate would be on her side.

"You tell me what you know."

"Everyone thinks he's changed."

"Why don't you?" Nate looked into his coffee cup.

"Because evil like that doesn't change Nate."

"Are you saying he's worse than Moreau and McClosky?"

"He's pretty damn close."

"Moreau saved you."

"He saved himself from McClosky." Kenna stood and got the coffee pot. "I don't trust him Nate."

"Hardison, Eliot and McGarret have made sure he's out of the bad guy game Kenna. If he stray's you know Eliot will be the first one to tell him to take a hike."

"You know how I am when I get this way Nate." She poured them both another cup of coffee.

"You think he was sent here by Moreau or McClosky."

"I think it's odd a hitter infiltrated my family while I was gone Nate. I just want…I need to be sure my family is safe." He looked at her.

"We won't let anything happen to them or you, Kenna."

"I got taken from a party with three hundred people Nate. I've lost faith in fate." She put the coffee pot back and sat back down. "I haven't lost faith in my family."

"Good to know. Because it would cripple your husband if he thought you lost faith in him."

"That's not an option, ever." She smiled.

"But even if he thinks you don't think he can protect you."

"Nate, I just want to do what's good for this team and this family. Hunter Sinclair is not what he seems."

"Are you willing to lose Amy because of a feeling?" He sat back and looked at her. Brown eyes met blue.

"Okay, you win. But when this blows up I want you all to apologize for doubting me." She looked at Eliot holding Faith up to put her doll on the shelf and Sophie holding Chance. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I won't let that happen either, kiddo." He looked at her. "We missed the hell out of you."

"I missed you guys too. I don't pray much, but I did a lot of it the last seven months."

"We have cases waiting. Monday morning it's back to the grind. Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah. Thank you for taking care of him Nate."

"I thought after Faith's birthday he might have gone dark side on me but the next day he got the call that made him start looking again."

"Well thank goodness Moreau found a conscious." Kenna looked at Nate. "It's good to be home."

"Then just enjoy it. Enjoy them Kenna. They grow so fast."

"Are you and Sophie going to try again?"

"I don't think so. She's afraid. I get that. We worked a case a few years back and found that there are a lot of kids who need homes in Serbia and other war torn countries. We're looking into it."

"Good for you." Kenna smiled. "You need some of your own kids to spoil."

"I kinda like spoiling yours." He laughed. Faith bounded up and jumped on his lap.

"Hiya, Uncle Nate."

"Hey." She took his face in her hands. "Thank you for the babies." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." The little girl snuggled onto his lap with her little hippo and ran her hand down his silk tie. Her eyes got heavy.

"Only she can go from sixty to zero in three seconds." Kenna took the coffee cups went to the sink.

"If we could only be that comfortable." Nate stood and took the sleeping girl to her room. Sophie had taken Chance to his.

"It looks like it's nap time at the Spencer's." Sophie got her purse. "We should go and let Kenna and Eliot decompress before Parker and Hardison converge on them."

"Breakfast was awesome as usual Eliot." Nate hugged Kenna. "We'll see you later." Nate and Sophie left and Kenna threw herself on the couch.

"I really do need a nap." Eliot sat next to her and she laid her head on his lap. "I'm not gonna get one with you as my pillow, am I?" She looked at him.

"I won't stop you." He ran his hand through her hair. "How did things go with Nate?"

"I just complained about Sinclair."

"How did that go for you?"

"Yeah, well I'm not one for saying I told you so but I will when he jumps ship or slits our throats." He chuckled.

"Amy's too important to us. You will behave."

"Yes master."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Kenna pulled herself up on his lap.

"Last time you'll ever hear it." Taking his face in her hands she kissed him. He moved his hand up her leg and under her shirt. He leaned into and pulled at her nipple as he deepened the kiss.

"ANYONE HOME!" Parker's voice echoed though the apartment.

"Damn it, Parker!" Eliot said as he broke the kiss. "The kids are sleeping." He growled.

"Oh, sorry. " She looked at him and Kenna on the couch, his hand still firmly on her breast. "Oh, God, I should have knocked. "

"That would be nice." Eliot looked at her.

"I…just call…when you know…your done…doing…"

"What do you need Parker?" Kenna pulled Eliot's hand out from under her shirt.

"That package you've been waiting for Eliot, it's down in the bar."

"It wasn't supposed to come till next week."

"We'll they said it was ready early." Parker looked at him wide eyed. He looked at his wife.

"Do you need me to get up?" She smiled.

"I could use a cold shower." He boosted her up and stood. "You stay up here."

"I guess someone should stay with the kids." She teased.

"Yeah, I guess." He swatted her rear and headed to the door. "That mouth is gonna do you in woman." He smiled. "Be back in a few minutes." Kenna watched him leave with Parker.

"Maybe now I can get that nap." Kenna laid on the couch and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her and it didn't take long before she was fast asleep.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"She's not gonna like this one bit Eliot, you know that."

"Hardison, she'll be fine with it." The hacker shook his head.

"I don't think anyone would be fine with something that size in their presence. You did not talk to your landlord about this addition."

"I got her to protect my wife and kids Hardison, so suck it up." Eliot looked down at the black and tan dog sitting at his feet. She was a beautiful dog. Just a year old but he knew the trainer and knew she was the best.

"You better clean up after her." Eliot looked at the younger man.

"You better hope she likes you." The elevator opened and Eliot led the dog to the door. "Sit." He said in German. The dog complied. "We had dogs growing up but they were all just mutts. Kenna wanted a German Sheppard since she was little. She wanted to be a trainer for awhile."

"So she knows we belong here right?"

"Yeah, I sent those bandana's with our scents to the trainer. She didn't label them but Talia knows who belongs in my house. The eight of us, Amy and Shelia."

"You didn't send one for Sinclair?"

"He doesn't belong in my house if Amy or one of use isn't there. I'll make sure we all know her commands."

"You're really starting to scare me. How does one lit…big dog know all those smells and keep them straight.

"'Cause she's smarter than most humans." Eliot squatted down and rubbed the dog's head. "Right girl?" He rubbed her ears and talked softy. "She knows who's on her side and who isn't."

"What about the kid's man. She could eat the baby." Hardison looked at the big dog.

"She'll protect him with her life. All of us." He stood. "Just think of her as a pet with benefits." He unlocked the door and headed in. It was quiet. Kenna was asleep on the couch. He used a hand command to have the dog sit in front of the couch. "Kenna?" Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

"I just closed my eyes for a minute." She smiled.

"I want you to meet somebody." He told her.

"New girlfriend?"

"Kinda." He chuckled. "Talia, meet Kenna." The dog walked up to the couch and put her paw on the couch beside her new mistress.

"Eliot? Really?"

"Yeah, I remembered you always wanted one and I have a friend who trains them upstate." Kenna touched the dog's head.

"She's beautiful Eliot." The dog looked at Kenna and was almost smiling. Parker had come into the apartment and the dog sniffed the air and looked at the thief.

"She's huge." The dog looked at her. "Is she going to attack me?"

"No Parker, she knows you're okay." Eliot said. "Familie." He said to the dog in German. The dog went to her and sniffed hand she was holding out.

"Does she understand English?"

"Yes, I made sure. With the kids it's hard to have all her commands in German, though Faith is getting pretty good at both Spanish and German." He looked at his wife. "So, she's okay?"

"She's perfect Eliot. " She leaned over and kissed him. The dog trotted over sat next to Kenna. He stood up and patted the dogs head "Ihr mit allen schützen Sie haben Mädchen."Eliot told the dog to protect her with all she had. The dog looked at her master with an understanding. Hardison looked at his friends and their new pet.

"Just make sure she's housebroken." He turned to Parker. "I'm going for a latte, you coming?"

"Yeah, bye Talia." The thief turned and headed for the door. "Oh bye Eliot, Kenna, see you later."

"Bye Parker." They both said at once. Kenna looked at her husband.

"You feel it to don't you." He looked into her eyes.

"It's not Sinclair." Kenna nodded.

"Something bigger?"

"I woke up with a feeling that I just can't kick, Kenna and I will do anything to stop it." He relied on his gut and it never lied. "I want to leave for the farm tomorrow."

"I thought you would never ask." She leaned into him and kissed him. Deeping the kiss Eliot pushed his wife back on the couch and ran his hand back up her shirt. "Maybe we should take this upstairs. The dog is watching." Eliot looked over his shoulder.

"I guess we don't have afternoon fun on the couch anymore."

"We do have two kids Eliot. Afternoon fun is gonna be rare." He got up and grabbed her hand.

"Then let's take advantage of it." Eliot looked at the dog. "Watch the babies' girl." He pulled Kenna up and pulled into the workout room and pushed her against the wall, closing the door behind him. Kissing her deeply as he pulled at her clothing.

"I must say Spencer, I don't what's gotten into you but I like it." She said as he undid her jeans and kissed her again. Kenna tore at his shirt and pulled at his belt.

"Kenna…" He moved more quickly and slid his hands between her jeans and her bottom, pulling them down. "You had me so hard before Parker interrupted us I was afraid I wasn't gonna make it downstairs." He pulled off her shirt as she slid his pants down his legs. Her legs wrapped around his waist taking him deep inside her.

"Oh Eliot…" Her hands were in his hair and his were on her ass. Their tongues danced as he moved inside her. "Oh Eliot, Oh God." Her nails dug into his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I have a feeling you're not faking it this time darlin'." He growled in her ear. Her breath caught as he pushed her harder against the wall. Smiling, Kenna moved faster using the leverage from the wall to push Eliot deeper inside her. One arm supporting her he moved the other to the back of her neck and pulled into a deep wet kiss and then let his mouth trail down until his stopped just above her hard, taunt nipple. "Open your eyes Kenna." She did what he told her and looked at him. "I promise you that I'll never let you down, ever again." Kenna was breaths were coming in small gasps.

"You never let me down Eliot. Don't ever think it was your fault." She ran her hands through his hair. "It was never your fault." She looked into his stormy blue eyes. "I need you now Eliot." She moaned. He moved then, taking her nipple in his mouth. He felt her tighten around him as she fought to keep her eyes on his. Her orgasm shook her to the core and took him over the edge a few seconds later. Her nails bit into his back and her legs tightened around his waist. The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room.

"Bora Bora." He said hoarsely in her ear.

"What about it?" Kenna looked at him.

"Our anniversary. You and me at the Le Meridien for the weekend." She shifted and slid her arms around him.

"That sounds like a plan." The sound of Chance waking up from his nap broke them apart. "Let's hope we can figure out what this feeling is before then." He brushed the hair out of her face.

"We will." They got dressed and Eliot pulled her in his arms. "Kenna, I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." They hadn't said that enough lately. Kenna felt safe in his arms and he needed to know that too. "I wasn't lyin' when I said you never let me down." She took his face in her hands. "You've never, ever let me down."

"Twenty years ago…" She put her finger on his lips.

"You never let me down, then or now. You had to leave then and you came after me now. Don't over think it." Kenna pulled her shirt on and handed him his as she pulled her jeans back on. "I know you don't like the word hero Eliot but it's the only thing that describes what you are to me." Touching his cheek she looked into his eyes. "You and our kids are everything to me Eliot and you're the one who brought me home when I had lost all hope."

"'Nough said." He kissed her. "We start over today. We have a past that we can't change. But our future…" The sound of their son's cry's stopped him from going on. Eliot opened the door to find Talia standing in front of Chance's door.

"I don't think she likes to hear him cry."

"She's worried about him." Eliot opened the door and the dog went in, sniffing the room for trouble. She sat by the crib whining.

"He's okay, girl, he's just hungry. "Eliot scratched the dog's ears and she laid down and put her head on her paws.

"She's going to be good for them, Eliot." Kenna took Chance out of the crib.

"I hope so. She's from good blood lines." She looked at the dog.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Taking the baby into the living room Kenna sat down and began feeding Chance. Eliot sat next to her and pulled her close and watched his son nurse. A sleepy Faith came from her room and crawled up on her dad's lap.

"Did you know there's a doggy sleepin' bys your feet Daddy?" She whispered in Eliot's ear.

"Her name's Talia. She's a guard dog but she's gonna be part of the family."

"Can she sleep with me?" Her eyes got wide as she looked at the big dog.

"She can sleep in your room but not on your bed." She slid off his lap on went to pet the new furry addition. The dog let the little girl pet her gently and even hug her.

"She likes me, Daddy." Eliot smiled.

"What's not to like, baby girl." She looked up at him and smiled. Eliot knew right then and there it was all worth it. The days without Kenna, the war torn countries he defended, the mistakes he had made and the fights he fought and lost, it all lead him to this place in his life. Kenna looked at her husband. In all the years she had known him, she hadn't ever seen the look of contentment on his face till now.

"You made her really, really happy, Eliot."

"How about her mom? Eliot looked at her.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank God for bringing you back into my life." She leaned over and kissed him. He knew every road he went down lead to her and this moment.

"I love you, Kenna Shane Spencer." He whispered in her ear.

"Not as much as I love you, Eliot James Spencer." This was his life and Eliot couldn't want for more. Not now and not ever. Kenna was home safe and sound and he had his life back. But there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he wasn't meant to have this life. He wasn't meant to be happy. But until it was taken away from him he would enjoy every waking minute of his life.

The End

A/N: Thanks for reading all and I hope to have something new soon. Thanks to Charlymom and speedlesweete for all you do for me! If you have any idea's for Eliot and Kenna let me know. And please review cause I don't know if you like it or not if you don't.


End file.
